The Dragon Queen and the Direwolf (Jon & Dany)
by JonsQueen
Summary: Inspired by season 7. I love the Chemistry between Jon Snow, King of the North (Aegon Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryan The Mother of Dragons. Seductive Epic Tale that begins of course with none other than Epic boat sex. I am a Grad student so between my studies this is my new found passion stress relief. Reviews are my encouragement to keep going!
1. EPIC BOAT SEX

000

Chapter 1

EPIC BOAT SEX

She was sitting by the window in her cabin chamber, the candles lit on the wall dripped hot wax on the floors as the boat moved to the seas waves. The crew was readying to leave the port of Kings Landing.

Daenerys heard a knock at the door. The knock was impatient as she had not but stood up from the little table aside the window before there was a second rapid knock.

She reached the door, turned the knob, as the boat caught a gust of wind. Jon in her doorway, bracing himself with the rocking of boat.

"Jon?" she looked at him quizzically, her voice lost in the back of her throat. There was a fervent passion in his dark indigo eyes… his gaze was so steady that it felt penetrating. She knew this look. _He wants me._

Jon stepped forward …they now stood face to face… she could feel his warm breathe on her cheeks.

Before she had time to contemplate…The King of the North abruptly shut the chamber door with a thud.

In one sweeping rush Jon enveloped her in his arms. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and fluttered .. His hands took hold of her hair and porcelain face. Jon's lips collided with hers causing the hair on her skin to stand, sending a shiver down her spine.

 _This isn't want it is need …desire_. _We shouldn't do this._ But it felt so good so right. He kissed her with a passion that she had thought she would never feel again, _or had she ever felt this before?_ _No not with Khal Drogo, not Darris ..not with anyone_. He was her match her equal, he never bended to her will, disagreed with her at every turn. She needed him in so many was. She had tried so many times to stop herself from imagining what it might feel like to be taken by Jon Snow over these last months.

His tongue was warm against her lips, invitingly she parted her lips allowing his tongue to explore her own.

Her mind traveled to the many times she saw him staring at her for ever so slightly _too long_ to be appropriate. How he would look up or away quickly to kindle his honor, almost like a boy caught in his act. Never once had he openly lusted for her, just sending her lingering glances with a brooding face.. it was so hard to read. In only months she had grown to need this man to love him, to need his presence near her.

She met his passion with her own letting her hands run through his hair grabbing handfuls of his dark silky locks, she felt his hands travel above her fur dress to her breasts, cupping them in his hand greedily.

Suddenly a suprised gasp escaped Daenerys lips as she felt Jon's hands savagely tear down the seam of her dress collar...completely right down the middle, exposing her bare breasts.

Her belly fluttered and her breasts swelled in anticipation…..

Jon held the small of her back, pulling her into his chest one hand still full of her right breast, brushed his calloused thumb over her nipple; making her womb ache she moaned. He held them like this melted together backing her further into the room. His tongue exploring her mouth…backing her onto the nearest wall he spun her around her back facing his chest.

The lurch of the boat made his body slam against her back ….hard …. against the cabin wall knocking the wind from her lungs, her dress hung over her hips now as she felt Jon press against her ass. His hands wrapped around her body pulling her to him, she melted into him…..he lay kisses on her neck and nibbled her ear…the sounds of her murmurs and whining purrs to his touch hardening him.

Jon's hands left hand found itself between Daenerys' legs, finding the mound of hair between her legs soft silky warmth, whilst the other on her breast…His tongue deviously licked and his lips sucked in all the right places down her bare back.

Dany moaned…bracing herself with her hands as the boat sway. She felt Jon's finger find her sensitive sex and his fingers circled it over and over making her cry out for more. His fingers just teased and his thumb brushed across her wetness. He spun her around again this time picking her up by the bottom of her ass, like it was of no strain to him.

Jon carried her to the other side of the room and laid her on the bed beneath him, all the while his lips never leaving hers.

His cheeks and ears flushed as fierce desire ignited his body. _Oh gods_ he thought _how I want her….to taste her_. There was a savage hunger that burnt inside him and his eyes glazed over in a trance.

Daenerys closed her eyes as she let Jon explore her body with is hands and his tongue. _We should stop, We are royals, this isn't theres a certain way things should..._ Dany's thoughts washed scattered as ...Jon began kissing her neck...his calloused hands run across her breasts, nipping, biting, hungry.

Sounds escaped her but she was unaware, Dany let her hands caress his body in return..gliding over each muscle, each scar searing his touching into her mind.

She did not want to care anymore about protocol of royals, _I don't to care anymore._..all she wanted was Jon inside her to feel him. The Mother of Dragons was only feeling now…she was done ruling for now she would allow Jon to rule this court between them.

She felt his mouth everywhere, her collarbone, shoulders his teeth then found its way nipping down her thighs... his hands under her ass gripping firmly, he bit her hip and "OooHHHH".

Opening her eyes only long enough to see Jon's coal eyes peaking through his black curls. Jon found her gaze and suddenly stopped, sitting up on his knees ... _oh no no he's changed his mind_ ... _no no on your knees,_ She thought.

He watched her smile lazily … Dany on her back naked before him...entranced at his site he lustfully drank her in all of her. His eyes followed the lines of her body the curves or her breasts lingering there watching her breasts rise and fall with each breast.. the small of her waist such delicate skin ..the fullness of her hips, Jon swallowed the taste of her skin and her tongue in his mouth.

 _Did she have the slightest idea what she did to him?_ Each nipple pink rosy hard and erect beaconing him to suckle.

Daenerys eyes followed his gaze travel her body and she, Jon's grew warm and hungry, his muscles tensed, with a dampness …her eyes traveled the path of each scar on his chest to his navel and she dared her eyes to go lower …it was there she saw his manhood grow taunt. Jon saw her now her breath quickened at the site of him, his need for her her neck flushed red in heat. She looked up at him.

Their eyes locked, ravaged in tense desire.

Their gaze lingered fire and ice collided then, sizzle crackle and there was no holding back.

"Jon"

He lowered his head this time to her her lips with and intent to devour her...traveling to her navel and her breathe caught in her throat, as she felt the scruff of his beard against her skin.

"ahhhh" escaped her lips. This Queen ...this queen, stubborn, strong...how many days over the months had he felt it? This desire they denied themselves...it had driven him to the ledge...and now he would take her there with him. The long months of disagreements, bargaining, reluctant agreements, so many encounters leaving him wanting to show her how to behave, the sexual tension had built up becoming intolerable, he would make her body shutter in ecstasy he vowed…. it was his only endeavor at the moment.

Jon kissed her navel lower and lower.. each inner thigh and then his lips kissed her mound of silver white hair. She cried out as his tongue licked quickly over her …. sliding his tongue inside her listening to her meowling much like a kitten… so wet and warm, finding her numb with his lips like a wolf to a mothers teat he suckled, he feast on her sweetness.

"Jon please," Dany begged.. curling her toes, tongue inside her he watched her writhe as she grasped the bedsheets into her tiny hands balling them into fists. This is what he wanted to give her what no man could.

"I am your King ", he stated huskily as he continued loving her with his mouth…sucking on her tiny bulb until he could feel it pulsating warm between his lips, he wanted her to feel all of his frustration. What she does to him, every second of every encounter leaving him unfulfilled.

"Yes Yes…" whimpering now, the things he was doing with his mouth was _UNGODLY._ Jon continued to suckle and penetrate her with his tongue.

 _She tastes like warm, honey_ _and salt_ he thought. Jon observed her arching her back as he slid his finger inside the wet warmth…she tossed her head into the pillows. He licked her there she was throbbing now and swollen from his mouths tormented suckling, he brushed his calloused thumb across it…so sensitive. She cried out his name.

He was having a hard time controlling his desire but watching her struggle holding on to her pleasure was all the encouragement he needed. Peering through his dark curly locks he continued as her breasts rose with each arch of her back, her breathing grew ragged until she was close...too close. He smiled…silently taking in his achievement …. and he withdrew his finger. She looked up suddenly shocked flushed and wildly angry. _That's the fire_ he thought smiling.

...bewildered at the sudden loss of his affection. "Jon No please." She begged him grabbing his hair and attempting to push him back down to her lady parts.

"No, I will not have you release on my fingers…" authority in his voice. He took his pants from his waste and tossed them carelessly. Jon positioned himself hovering over her chest to chest, pushing her legs apart with his own.

"Jon" she pleaded. Feeling him there against her, his gaze bore into hers, he gave her no warning as he thrust… she felt him enter her…. hard thick filling her… Daenerys gave a cry of pleasure ...so loud he was sure someone would knock on the door.

Her wetness surrounded him as he thrust inside her so deep…and tight it almost hurt his shaft… he buried his face in her neck, closing his eyes and moaned out in delight, "Ahhhh, oh Gods."

His breathing ragged and shallow, she bit his earlobe wrapping her legs tightly around his hips. He continued to thrust in and out of her as deep as he could, her hands entangled in his hair her lips brushed across the scar over his heart… he wanted to be buried inside her.

His length hitting against her inner nub….causing her nails to dig into his back with each plunge only exacerbated his frenzy.

They moved in a methodic rhythm a dance, a dance of a wolf and a dragon entangled how long ? Many mintues...hour more...Time was lost to them..each time they were close they slowed waiting not wanting it to end yet, building into a frenzy of murmured lustful sighs and whispers.

Tongues hot and entangled, this was what he wanted.

She would be commanded for once... he would control her…she would come on him.

His balls grew tight, at the thought of the power he held over her…His Queen...he began to sweat. His mouth full of her breasts, murmuring her name "Dany" againsts her erect nipples.

All she could do was hear it, her name escaping his lips and feel him inside her. A friction the grew so fierce she wanted to let go now it was to hard to breathe the heat he was building inside her.

His eyes locked on to hers ...She felt his thumb on her nub again… applying just the amount of pressure and friction she needed as he conquered her with every thrust.

She matched his rhythm meeting him as she moved her hips ….and each time he dwelled deeper inside her. Jon pulled away from her lips just briefly long enough to see a violet fire flash across her eyes ….her neck was flushed red.

Jon licked his finger and slid it into her ass…and then .."ooohh" her voice in pleasure and surprise...just barely enough to not cause pain…

...but sensitivity... _ooohh yes hhmm..._ Her mind reeled at the sensation of his finger and hard shaft filling her

...She couldn't hold on anymore she couldn't, she tightened around him ….Jon felt her breathing go shallow, heard long pauses between each breathe so caught in what she was feeling she was forgetting to breath.

"that's it that's what I want, come dany ..

...come on me let me feel you." Dany began whimpering at the sound of his words, her nipples grew hard …breast aching in his hand…meeting his thrusts with her own she needed to let go she couldn't hold on to this passion any longer closing her eyes tight Jon's tongue met hers ….Thrusting inside her his body against her sensitivity.. _more ... more too much ..._ _His finger there inside her that way it was_ …. _oohh yes, yes please_ _she had never felt anything like it,_ her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

 _She is close._ He moved his finger in her ass very gently …. ravaging her with his tongue, " **WHO is your King**?" he demanded, never stopping his thrusts never pausing continuing to pleasure her, bodies moist, hot.

Her body grew tense at the sound of his erotic words beckoning her to come on his length, _Him he was her King…. Jon… Yes, yes I want to let go now._

 _"_ _Who?, tell me dany" he whispered in her ear, enjoying the power he now had over her. H_ is finger tip moved slowly in her ass delicate little circles as his hips thrust deep.

 _"Please!"_ Dany whimpered pleadingly.

 _"WHO IS YOUR KING?"_ determined to hear it on her lips.

 _"_ _You!"_

 _"S_ _ay it!" he growled against her ear._ He thrust again….his finger moving in a slow circle inside her ass.

 _"_ _You are MY KING!"_ she cried out... she felt him pounding inside her hitting her inner nub , the friction was too much, his finger …..his raspy voice in her ear demanding of her what was HIS, she couldn't hold on anymore. ..."Joonnn" she cried. Her body tensed as he felt her tighten around him ...blinding pleasure racked her body, pulsating through her until her vision went black...not stopping his delicate finger from circling inside her.

Jon felt her spasms around his length and her body shuddered in waves underneath him as her orgasm rush through her body, as she gasped to breathe ...the sound of his name on her lips causing his body to reach its peak.

He spoke her name in a loud moan and he lost all control with his final thrust he felt her warm juices rush against his own as he released himself inside her, filling her.

He continued to move inside her slowly wanting all of his seed to bury deep. He felt her body go limp beneath him as he let out his breathe … to her sigh of relief.

Minutes later he was still inside her ..entangled together..he picked her up and laid her body over his chest making sure he never left her...not yet …her thighs lay limp over his hips…

Dany's head on to his chest…her hand found his hair lazily, her eyes coated with intoxication found his.

"My Queen," Jon whispered taking her small hand into his, kissing her finger tips.

The sun had faded and the nights stars were out, they fell asleep in the cabin to the swaying of the boat and the sound of each other breathing.


	2. Her Good Heart

It had been four days on the boat and they had barely left their cabins they had not dined with a single person but themselves since their first night on the boat. _Was it our chambers now?_ Dany smiled to herself as she eating a handful of grapes lazily. She couldn't get enough of Jon, he was amazing in bed practically a God.

…and the things he was capable of doing with his mouth and tongue where pure devilish.

"We should probably have dinner out with everyone else tonight". She blushed good god… how could she face those men outside likely having heard her for the past few days crying out Jon's name in pleasure. Davos no doubt would have something clever to say and Tyrion.

"They have heard us many times." She said. Jon smirked that eye squinting smile of his.

"Aye I suppose they have, you are loud." He teased and chuckled, she swatted him. Turning her head to face the window watching the water. He reached for her waist pulling her back closer to him.

"ok then I'll have Missandie do my hair." Loving the way, she fit perfectly cradled against his body. "if they say anything remotely regarding us." Jon interrupted her.

"aye now you know they will tease a bit, I'll go out there first".

Dany said, "why so you can boast of our love?" Jon turned her onto her back beneath him.

"Noh I would never do that I have my honor, your honor." His dark eyes burned through hers. His chest was beautiful even with all its scars she thought as her fingers brushed across them. Jon shifted his weight between her legs and she felt him he was hard and warm against her. _Would he ever tire of me?_

So far, his stamina was to marvel over _. My My yes his honor indeed._ She smirked. Now I will have him.

She grabbed the back of his neck and wrapped her knees around his waist pushing him beneath her as she straddled his hips sitting above him. The look he was giving her…it made her think of the first night they made love how he demanded that she call him her King that power he had over her she had enjoyed.

She moved her hips rhythmically enticingly against his manhood. His face was full of lust and heat "dany".. How had it been three days and she had not yet road him? Well she would ride him like the dragon she was. He had told her he had only been with one other woman and considering how skilled he was at love she still found it hard to believe. She was going to show him things he hadn't experienced yet. She smiled deviously bring her lips to his ear her breasts grazing the scars on his chest.

"I'm going to fuck you until you come inside me." He felt her words hot on his ear. She heard him suck in his breath in surprise as she placed the head of his length inside her, his breathing became rapid and shallow and his face succumb to desire. Dany plunged down on his length and he moaned with intensity. _Yes, she would control now._ He found her breasts and suckled griping them firmly it almost hurt they were so sore.

"Gods Dany" the sound of his name from lips music to her ears, she became possessive with every stroke of her hips. She ached inside wanting to come….so close so close….his cock repeatedly hitting the bulb deep inside her. His teeth grazed her nipple causing unexpected sounds to escape her throat "oohh ahh" her meowling antagonized him he wanted more wanted all of her he attempted to roll her over. Her eyes grew fierce "NO" she said defiantly.

 _She wanted to control._ He thought. He had never had a woman ride him like a stallion it felt delicious. He let her bounce up and down until he grew beyond taunt, until her knees grew weak and her thighs quivered, only then did he grab her and lay her on her back beneath him thrusting inside her warmth her wetness convulsed around him as she had so many times before I the past three days but every time was new …intoxicating. Her quivering and gurgling moans of release only made him thrust more wildly until he felt his body shudder with blinding intensity as his seed spilt inside her…. his arms gave way as he fell upon her chest….for a minute they stayed in the position until he shifted them onto their sides not wanting his weight to crush her.

Minutes passed… until their breathing calmed her thoughts traveled. How many times had he laid his seed inside her? she glanced at him. He lay on his back and she brushed his black locks from his dampened forehead. His eyes caught hers a long loving gaze, "you straddle me …as if riding a horse." Not sure if he was asking a question or a statement, She giggled he had obviously much to experience and learn.

"Yes I did King Jon Snow", she laughed. "and did you like it?" dany asked as she run her fingers of the scar across his heart.

"Aye," he said huskily. she smirked the look on his face still seemed to be as if still processing their lovemaking. _Well if he liked that then he had much more to look forward to._

Jon kissed her lips and then stood up from the bed gathering his clothes. Dany watched the pleasant site of him standing bare back naked before her what a lovely site his defined shoulder….her gaze traveled to the muscles in his lower back then his hard ass defined by the many years of battle and training …even lower to his firm calves.

Once dressed Jon turned to her naked as she lay in the bed…smiling that half smile of his.

"What is it?" Dany demanded playfully.

He shook his head like a bashful boy, "Your just beautiful." He stated. And with that he walked to the door and shut it she shouted. "Send missandei in!"

Within a few moments of him being gone she heard it…

The unmistakable sound of chairs scraping the wooden floors and boomin roars of laughter and hollering that echoed from the boats dining area down the hall to her chambers. There was whistling and cheering, Tyrions voice could be heard first, "And the King of the North Lives!" with that another roar of laughter came in waves. Dany heard Sir Davos fleebottom teasing accent , "Her GREAT heart Aye?!" more cheering ensued and she buried her blushing face into her pillow groaning, rolling her eyes. _Oh the ways of men_.


	3. The Walls Come Down

**_Thank all! reviews are appreciated. New at this having fun with it, not sure where it will go. let me know if you have preferences, suggestion etc. P.s I'm leaving Tryion's jealousy of dany and jon (aegon! woohoo rightful heir to the iron throne) out of this I find it annoying. Cheers!_**

000

There was silence when she met the men in the dining hall.

Sheer silence that could bite through glass… all the cheers and laughter she had heard earlier had GONE… when she sat that the head of the table across from Jon it was a dark heavy cloud that hung over the room. All the joy she had experienced in the last four days gone …they were in the middle of a war, a dreadful reminder by the looks of their faces whatever it was plaguing them was likely worse than she could imagine.

Foreboding filled her lungs. Jon was grave, when his eyes met hers she knew what ever was plaguing them was beyond her imaginable terror. Davos eyes never met hers… Tyrion looked pained.

"What is it…" her voice in a hush whisper.

No one spoke as if the wind knocked out of them. Long minutes of silence where no one spoke at all.

She looked at Gendry …varys missandei no one looked at her.

"Someone speak." She demanded.

"Just received a raven..word from castle black sent from Tormund and from bran…. the Night king has demolished the wall he rides on Viserion… he is headed to Winterfell as we speak.

The wind was knocked from her lungs she couldn't breathe. Her thoughts rapid and unfocused her plans falling to oblivion. This is not how she had planned it.

"When do we arrive at Winterfell?" attempting to steady her voice, hide her the terror she felt. The Night king had risen her child from the dead _. I will murder him._

"In a few hours, we are unsure if it will be too late." Tyrion replied his voice full of fear, his eyes sad and full of pain.

Jon's eyes locked on to hers.

"I don't know if we will arrive on time My Queen". Jon's stated.

"We will, We must", She said steadily. She rose from her chair and began to walk…found herself circling the table of men before her.

"We intend to stay among the living, and we will, fear is natural it means we care for what we are fighting for" her voice grew stronger, she had to believe in what she was saying, willing them to believe. "We will conquer them with Fire and BLOOD, I will kill the Night king …this will be a terrible war many loses but we Will destroy them!" she stated venomously.

"Tyrion ready every Unsullied and Dothraki" she demanded.

"We have my lady they arrived at Winterfell today we just got word".

"Jon do you have other northern houses available at your command?" Dany questioned. Thinking furiously what other options they had in so little time.

"Aye, My lady", he nodded. "I have sent word to bran before we arrived at kings landing…some bannermen have arrived yesterday ….some today."

"And Cersei's southern troops?" Dany questioned.

"They have pulled out of the army support …she lied your Grace she never intended to help us…her brother Jamie Lannister arrived in Winterfell today he will help command the armies." Jon stated "until I arrive".

Dany nodded losing count of how many times she had circled the table.

"I will be in my chambers, thank you for council." She nodded curtly. She left the room hurriedly. Practically running down the long hall into her chambers shutting the door and locking it. She gasped for breath and angry tears streamed down her face…letting herself lose control for just a moment.

She rushed to her chamber window and flinging it open. She needed air fresh air. Anger filled her blood…. angry for her child dying and being resurrected by the Night King. **_I WILL MURDER THIS DEAD NIGHT KING._** Her entire world everything she had worked for was crashing down before her. **_NO._** She refused to let her thoughts enter her mind. **_You are the Queen of Dragons! You do not Cry!_**

0000

Jon pace in his chambers. Worried…. terrified. _We might die. Every last one of us. Sansa, bran, Arya too if he didn't get there first. A dead dragon under command of the Night King Changes everything._

 _If I die I will die..._

His mind thought of the nights they shared full of passion and love he had never felt in his life … as if coming home **.** Never had he thought he could have a life with a woman to love. She was not like others, she was strong, brave, she had a good mind and heart, she was a warrior in her own way.

Jorah's words in his head as they had been for days.

 _May it serve you well and your children after ya_

He had never thought that a family a wife and children were a possibility for him not until he had heard those words.

… ** _I will not lose her. We will Kill the Night King._**

Frustrated Jon stay awake for hours, unable to sleep they would reach Winterfell very soon. Hopefully just before the Night king _if the Gods be Good._

Bran's last words on the parchment, _"I must speak with you the moment you arrive to Winterfell."_

000


	4. Revelation

000

Dany gathered her mind and nerves and willed herself to be prepared for the next few hours. A rapid knock on her door, could it be word of another raven? She walked to the door turned the big brass knob cold in her hand, opening the door to find Tyrion with a worried pained look on his face.

"My queen I need to discuss a few matters with you. I am aware that it is a chaotic time at this moment but I have your best interests at heart as always, please sit." Tyrion said gesturing to the chairs by the bay window.

 _What in the world was it now?_ she thought to herself. _  
_  
Seating themselves next to the bay window They sat facing each other, Tyrion gave her a long look and then reached across the table between them for the flask of wine pouring himself well above the amount he should have.

"Wine?" He offered raising his eyebrows.

"No" No she said curtly. "What would you like to discuss?" She got straight to the order of business.

Tyrion let out a long sigh. "Your relationship with Jon snow." He stated frankly.

She was not surprised as she had expected his chiding remarks to come soon enough. Now though was hardly the time to be discussing such topics, they were about to hit land and go to battle within hours. She said nothing and gave him a brazen look.

"What is your plan with him?" He questioned.

"Our plans are to defeat the Night King." She said plainly.

Tyrion gave her a knowing look, putting the cup to his lips and drinking a hefty gulp.

"My Queen let me state clearly, I need to know your plans after the war, what are your plans with Jon Snow the King in the North, he has bent the knee to you which I knew nothing of, please I am of course though it would have been nice to hear this from you …Before…We spoke to Cersei." He said boldly, right now he was feeling a bit like a parent.

She didn't say anything for a moment ..then, "I haven't thought of after the war, as we may not live through it." She said, trying to hide that fear she felt in her core.

Tyrion proceeded continuing to pry he had to get to the bottom of this to know what to expect in the next few days, months whatever it may be.

"I worry of what your new-found relationship with Jon snow and your after-hour enjoyments will do to your reputation, and I think it would be wise-".

-"My new-found relationship is no one's concern but mine." She said coldly cutting him off.

Tyrion had lost his patience he would not play this game of cat and mouse with her. He was the Hand of the Queen and that meant advising her when he thought her going astray, making poor decisions, it was his duty to inform her how to make good decisions, visualize herself how others would and so forth.

 **"Are you In Love with Him?"** He asked pensively tapping his finger on the table.

She looked at him and her eyes grew big, her face defensive and then her eyes grew soft and her face relaxed as if she was coming to a sudden realization. He knew it she was. She turned her face away from him as if ashamed or embarrassed he couldn't tell which. _She is In love with Jon Snow.  
_  
"You are aren't you?" _She need not respond he knew the answer already_. "When?"

She looked back at him with that childlike expression. It was a rare sight to see her in such a vulnerable state, she was a girl in love trying her very best to deny it and bury it deep and keep it hidden.

Daenerys knew what Tyrion meant. _When did you first know when did you love him._ Her mind traveled to every one of her and Jon's encounters.

"I don't know, I'm not sure," she whispered to her friend. "It happened slowly, he…he grew on me."

They sat quietly.

"I'll have some wine." She said reluctantly giving in this conversation would require wine. Tyrion poured and she accepted gulping the cup down. She ran a finger across her lips wiping the red wine.

"It was when Viserion died ….I watched the Night King an ice javelin on Drogon as I watched Jon fall threw Ice drowning in the water.. I couldn't save him….I flew away on Drogon back to Castle Black we all waited for hours, then he appeared there at the edge of the forest and I saw his black hair…

Her heart caught in her throat.

Tyrion nodded letting her soak in her thoughts, "I see."

"When we left Meereen I told you there may come a day that you would need to make a political alliance to strengthen your claim on the Iron throne, I had not planned that you would be in love with such possible alliance." He said kindly.

"Alliance?" She looked at him questioning. "You don't mean marriage?" _Marriage? Why are we talking about marriage in the middle of a war?  
_  
"Yes that is exactly what I am speaking of, think of it as this if you marry Jon Snow he can be legitimized as a Stark, he already commands all of the Northern Houses …. The Vale, The Erye, Karhold even Bear Island rallies behind him. …they respect him, they follow him. If you were to marry a Northerner you are seem ably more amiable to the Seven Kingdoms, less likely portrayed as a threat," He paused. "Jon is an honorable man everyone knows that just as Ned Stark was, he is a bit broody…and with few words but he is smart, he is seasoned in battle and a commander… and

He took a breath.

"And?" Daenerys questioned.

"And you are in love with him, …Indubitably" He stated bluntly. "I have only ever wanted to see you happy."

"I cannot have children Tyrion, it would be the end of the Stark line if we wed."

This pained him he knew how badly she wanted to be a mother. Whether she knew it or not Tyrion knew that this was constantly on her mind.

"Well there is Sansa, it wouldn't be the end." He said.

"I don't even know if he feels the same." She waved her hand at him in annoyance.

"Then when the time comes if we all survive you will speak with him." Tyrion stated,  
"Of an alliance that would benefit the realm, essentially bringing peace to the realm... after 50 years or more of Targaryen and Stark history this would give peace ease minds start anew, you said it your to him the day you met him, A Targaryen reigned well for thousands of years with a Stark on their side."

Their eyes met, she nodded confirming to him silently that she understood what was to be done, when the time came she would speak to Jon.

She felt like a girl for the first time in a long time, it made her feel extremely vulnerable and now was not the time to be vulnerable. _What Man would wed a woman he could not produce heirs with?_ she could not begin to think what Jon's reaction would be when this conversation would be brought up. If we make it out alive she thought, trying her hardest to force these negative thoughts from her mind.

Something else was on her mind, festering her thoughts.

"Tyrion, we will not make it in time, if I do not fly to Winterfell it's the fastest."

Tyrion' brow furrowed. "When we had discussed battle plans previously flying on the dragons was not a part of it, you could meet the Night King in route this is too much of a risk."

"I understand that but we need to be there as soon as possible, he is flying on Viserion."  
She said anxiously. "I will ride Drogon with you all as well unless you prefer to ride horseback, but I think its best if everyone go. Jon will ride Rhaegal."

"Jon?...Ride ...Rhaegal?.." he said almost brokenly unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"Yes Drogon has already taken to him, when Rhaegal sees how Drogon trusts him all will be well, I cannot afford another one of my children dying...I've told you before that dragons fare better in battle when they have a rider."

"Yes that's because Targaryen's Ride them, not bastards of Winterfell!" He said aghast still trying to understand her logic. He knew she was tore apart and still grieving Viserion but good Gods this was not making sense.

"It will be fine." And with that she got up and left him in her chambers, she walked briskly to Jon's Chambers.


	5. Let Us Soar

**Thanks for all your reviews! It really helps keep me excited regarding my writing knowing your eager looking forward to it. I did not think myself the best writer, I am pleasantly surprised with all your PMs and reviews regarding the need for more sex scenes because they were "SO GOOD" lol thank you again, there will be many more** **J** **. Grad school is back in session for me alas studies will likely consume me for awhile, just as I have found my new passion ughhh lol, with that said writing may slow down but I promise to continue!**

000

He opened the door after her to find Dany standing there with a look of earnest on her face. Her silver hair in curls on her shoulder, her bottom lip slightly pout. He had come to observe that her bottom lip did this when her mind was focused or fretting about something.

"I need to speak with you." She said hurriedly, letting herself to his room, shutting the door behind her.  
"Is everything ok?" He said in his northern accent.

"There's no recent news if that's what you are asking, I came to discuss our arrival to Winterfell...we will ride the dragons to Winterfell it is the fastest way, I will not risk losing another child, Rhaegal will need a rider." Dany stated.

"Aye, and who do you suppose would be willing doing that?" questioning her, brushing his hand across his chin.

"You." She stated bluntly.

Taken aback by her statement. His eyes met hers.

"Me?!" he said in exasperation.

"yes…you will ride Rhaegal, Dragon's are handled better and keener to their surroundings when they have a rider."

"Are you sure?" He questions. The thought of riding one of her beasts was slightly terrifying but he wouldn't say that out loud. Running his hand through his hair then placing it on his hip.

"Yes I am sure," She said confidently.

Daenerys looked at him with her other worldly violet eyes _. Gods she was driving him mad, straight to brink of madness._ In the midst of a Great War with just a look like that could tempt him to take her in his arms. _There is something about war and death that makes a man cling to a woman… craving it._

A flash of desire crossed her face, a red hue rested there upon her cheeks. Maybe it was just his imagination but she had held his gaze for one moment too long….no matter, he would take it as an invitation.

He took two long strides towards her and wrapped her in his embrace, kissing her with a force that made her melt against him. His hands grasped at the back of her thick fur dress, he just wanted her one last time before Winter fell. _Before they both could be dead_.

Their foreheads touched as he held her, both with unsteady breathing. He wanted to tell her, he had to tell her, _I love her._

She kissed him with such ferocity that it filled his cold core with a smoldering fire. The brush of her finger tips on his face …could ….for just a few moments make him forget that all the darkness in the world was NOT coming down around them.

Jon picked her up in his arms turning her towards the bed… as he walked backwards.

The sound of waves crashing against the ship mimicking the tidal wave she felt stirring inside her. Jon carried her …stumbling into the thick wooden bedpost that stood tall touching the ceiling. Frantic with passion... her tongue met his …hot, soft, the taste of sweet wine tantalizing him with every twirl, swirl, twist of her tongue causing his manhood to grow hard.

"We don't have time," she whispered against his lips, her voice drenched in desire.

"I need you." He said, pulling back from her a little surprised by himself because he just said that aloud.

Her hands in his hair, Dany pulled his head closer. Her teeth nipped his bottom lip, he growled in pain biting her neck, indulgently scraping his teeth across her balmy skin. She began to pant desperately wanting to find relief, she felt his body move with hers the hilt of his sword hitting her belly as they blindly kissed every inch of each other's visible skin.

The wood post kneed into her spine, Dany winced. As the boat gave, Jon held them against the pole to steady them from falling. He lifted his left leg onto the lower bed railing…she felt his hands pull up her skirts brushing across the back of her thighs, greedily taking handfuls of her ass into his palms.

She reached below his waist undoing his belt. So much in need of each other that not a single piece of clothing left their bodies. Her hand reached down into the slit of his pants and she firmly grabbed his swollen cock.

She held him and Jon was so stunned by her bold actions. Looking at her now his eyes full of unholy passion that look that only Jon could give.

His lips colliding into hers he pushed her up higher against the post…letting her ass rest on his upper thigh…her hand guiding his length to her moistness…

She moaned moving her hips against him, pushing his manhood up against her sex, she closed her eyes as he thrust inside her. He stroke her gently at first letting her adjust to and accommodate his size, smelling the must of her body.

"aaaaoooh," she gasped succumbing to her sensations, letting them build up within her. She sucked on his ear and this only riled him further

He thrust again…letting himself find his haven inside her

Thrusting again …deeper

and Again

….Until his nails bore indentions into the wooden post, and her spine hitting the post harder each time a bruise forming on her mind back….

With each plunge he brought her closer to her rapture….thick and firm inside her, so much tension built in her lower region.

Jon grew raw and taunt …straining himself

"Please Jon." She begged for his mercy.

"What do you want?" He whispered hoarsely loving every second of her attempts at surrender, biting her ear lobe causing her pain and it felt delicious.

"You!" she shouted unashamed. Her sex was so wet that he was drenched in her, her eyes squeezed tight. Her breasts heave as sweat began to gather and lay between her breasts beneath all her fur clothing.

Adrenaline fueling him, he could feel himself so close to release that he beckoned her to come first, her nails digging into the back of his neck, there was no more holding on …they panted together waiting, whispering words of affirmation.

… maintaining that rhythm

…..further fermenting their love

….higher…. ascending together to the very peak with forcefulness….

He let go as he felt her constrict around his shaft consummating inside her as he met her soaking heat, the sound of her long, inarticulate murmurs of climax escaping her sweet lips lingering in the air between them.


	6. Winter Winds

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait! Busy with school, before studying I chose to write the next chapter for you! I don't know how many of you want me to keep writing, I'm losing my passion a bit with writer's block takes me about 3-4 hrs per chapter. Please leave ten reviews and I will keep going. Thank you for your follows/favorites!**

Chapter 6

Winter Winds

000

The men on deck busy hustling about, the boat had anchored on White Harbor. It was freezing now the winds gusts with ferocity, The Dragon Queen to his left at the bow of the boat. Jon placed his black gloves on his hands, glancing at Dany and then her two dragons circling about them calling out to their mother.

"Are you ready?" she asked quietly.

He nodded silently, he was a man of few words.

They had originally planned to ride hard on the Kings Road before setting sail. Dany had surprised him hours ago with the suggestion of him riding Rhaegal.

Jon was not afraid of death, though he would not admit the thought of riding this beast was slightly intimidating. Dany had assured him that Drogon as the Alpha, that he had taken to him. Once Drogon openly accepted Jon so would Drogon's Beta Rhaegal. Jon wasn't going to question her, they needed to get to Winterfell as soon as possible. The Night King was quickly destroying everything in his path and Jon was worried if he didn't get there in time his people would die.

 _The King of the North needed to be in the North ….Now._

"Do you remember what I said? Direct eye contact let him know you are his rider, they can sense fear."

"I remember." He said clenching his fists, he waited burying his anxiousness.

 _COME. D_ any spoke commandingly in her mind to her children. Speaking to them with her magical, other worldly, maternal bond. As in understanding her children screeched above in unison, deep growling from their throats.

They swarmed in a circle above them slowly lowering their massive bodies.

Dany walked to the small boat awaiting them, Jon followed. They sat as two men rowed them to shore, with ten long strides they hit semi-frozen sand. Drogon cried out to his mother in a deafening scream that made Jon shiver, the sound never got easier for him to hear.

They both walked upon the shore. Davos, Gendry, Tyrion, Varys, Missandei waiting for them all of their faces furrowed, most uneasy with the change of plans . They would ride with Dany on Drogon. Dany was not taking the chance of Rhaegal having more than one rider or cargo on the flight to Winterfell.

 _COME!_ she demanded her children, this time they felt her urgency. Slowly, magnificently both dragons descended onto the frozen sands of White Harbor. The girth of their wings sent forces of wind unsteadying the stance of those below them.

She spoke to them in Valyrian tongue.

" _Today we ride to Winterfell, we are to avenge your brother very soon."_ Her dragons roared in anger and Drogon blew bitter smoke from his snout.

The Queen of Dragons walked to her children and touched their faces with each hand brushing their coarse scales. Both children letting out chirps of affection to their mother's touch.

" _Rhageal My Son"._ He looked up at her and gave a sound like a gurgling purr deep in his throat.

" _The King of the North will be your rider to Winterfell and in this battle if needed_." She stated firmly to her son, caressing his mossy green-bronze scale hide. Rhaegal's bronze eyes glimmering into hers blinked back as in understanding of his mother's request.

Jon stood clenching and unclenching his fists behind her, he was not going to be afraid of this beast he would possibly have to ride Rhaegal to kill the Night King and his undead dragon. Jon took a few steps and stood next to Dany.

Davos' thick fleabottom accent interrupting Jon's thoughts.

"Are you sure about this Jon?", Davos questioned him gruffly, attempting to mask his fatherly concern.

"Aye, it is the fastest way." Jon assured him.

Dany stepped back, far enough back to give Jon space with Rhaegal. This was a test she could not help him with.

Jon now stood five feet away from Rhaegal, his bronze eyes alight with a fire and he bellowed a sickening territorial roar, stomping his feet into the sand. Drogon growled deep in his throat.

Jon stood his ground.

Remembering what Daenerys had told him. Though Daenerys would request her dragons let him become a rider, it did not mean they would just let him stride to them and ride them. She had explained that they would need to challenge him, sense any weakness.

They were protective and hesitantly trusting creatures. She had explained that only Targaryen's could speak in their mind to dragons, as he was _not_ a Targaryen Jon would have to do his best.

Jon stood his ground as they bellowed only feet from him, attempting to strike fear into him.

 _ **I AM NOT HERE TO HURT YOU OR YOUR MOTHER.**_ He subconsciously said in his mind, knowing they would _not_ hear him or understand him. He tried anyway hoping they could sense his intentions.

 _ **I CARE FOR HER…DEEPLY.**_ Jon thought to himself.

Drogon bellowed again as if to say no one could love their mother more than her children.

Jon made direct eye contact with him, in an attempt to reassure and gain this Alpha's trust. Without hesitation, without fear he strode forward until he stood two feet in front of Drogon. Drogon's mouth opened and he roared defiantly inches from Jon's face. Jon did not blink did not shutter, stood firm in the sand. Drogon's mouth opened wider than Jon's own body, he could see down this beast's mouth hundreds of sharp jagged teeth that could easily consume him, spit flying into his face.

Dany swallowed watching calmly. From the moment Drogon had let Jon pet him at Dragonstone she had been curious. Why? Her beasts never let anyone touch them. _Only her_. Could they sense she loved Jon?

" **ENOUGH!, DAOR!"** Jon shouted at Drogon, remembering the word _NO_ in high valyrian. Daenerys only had given him a few simple phrases. Drogon finished his roaring and Jon felt his snout give a warm reluctant huff, feeling the hot breath hit his face. Drogon now turned his head sideways, blinking at Jon giving him an inquisitive look.

Jon stepped forward and touched Drogon's snout and he watched as the Beast smelled him sniffing in his Jon's scent. His monstrous nares traveled down the King in the North's arm until reaching his chest. Drogon inhaled Jon's scent then abruptly let out a chirping thrill deep from his belly nudging Jon's chest.

Beast and man stood eye to eye. Something happened then that Daenerys Targaryen did not expect. Drogon bowed his head and body so deeply to the sand, his snout touched Jon's boots in the cold sands. She was stunned. _My child is bowing to him?!_ At the least she expected Drogon to reluctantly openly submit, _but bow?_

With his brother's complete submission, Rhaegal chirped and thrilled in acceptance walking closer to Jon. Smelling his scent as well affectionately nudging him. Now Jon faced Rhaegal and this time Jon's eyes bore into those of glistening bronze with flecks of gold, almost resembling armor. Jon opened his mouth and he was mesmerized by this beautiful beast. Jon could see his own silhouette in Rhaegal's eyes and he felt a warmth heat his body, a fierce connection.. a link.

 _I AM YOUR RIDER._ Jon said in his mind to Rhaegal willing him to hear him, stunned Rhaegal nodded as if to shake his head yes, continuing to gurgle and thrill with affection. _AM I IMAGING THIS?_ Jon thought.

 _CAN YOU HEAR ME?_ He questioned the beast not believing this himself. Rhaegal held Jon's gaze and gave him a slow blink.

 _What is this?_ Jon thought himself. The only connection similar was with Ghost. This connection though felt as if to heat his blood. Reaching his hand to brush down Rhaegal's neck, Rhaegal fluttering open his powerful winds in excitement, Rhaegal then bowed next to Drogon in the sand anticipating his rider to mount.

Jon looked at Daenerys, he could tell she was just as surprised as him at her children's exchange with the King in the North.

She then proceeded to mount Drogon, adjusted herself onto the back of his neck. She looked to Davos, Missandei, Tryion, Varys and Gendry their faces still aghast by her Children's encounter with Jon, not really understanding. Quite frankly nor did she understand what just happened exactly.

As the party mounted Drogon's flank, Dany looked at Jon lovingly, silent, watching Jon as his hand grazed Rhaegal still bowed to him. Jon stepped onto Rhaegal's moss green scaled shoulder hoisting himself over the dragon's neck, completely in awe at the creature beneath him. There was a rush of power with in him as his gloved fists gripped firmly to Rhaegal's golden-horned neck. Both dragons now moved in unison, the two brothers turned around walked crossed the sand. Everyone bracing themselves as these two beasts climbed to a heighted ledged on the frozen mountain. Once perched on firm ground they roared together, angry cries of war bellowed from their throats, still wounded from their brother's loss.

" _MY SWEET CHILDREN,"_ Dany spoke aloud in Valyrian strength and bitterness in her voice. She thought of her lost child Viserion who now was an undead dragon the Night King commanded. _"WE WILL KILL THIS NIGHT KING AND HIS ARMY, WE WILL BRING THEM FIRE AND BLOOD UPON THEM!"_ her heart ached for her loss, for the loss her children now boar as well.

Davos, Gendry, Tyrion, Varys, Missandei all holding on for dear life, terrified.

Rhaegal to Drogon's left….Jon and Dany's gaze connected. He knew her pain, he felt Rhaegal's sadness fill him. At that moment he felt a brazen love ...a powerful sense of possessiveness fill his blood with fire warming him from the North's hateful frozen winds. A love so strong it brought a swell of heat to his chest and it burned.

With the silver-haired Regal Queen at his side…Jon leaned his head near to Rhaegal's ear and spoke the Vylarian command _FLY,_ "SOVES!"

At the sound of Jon's voice Rhaegal's mossy-green, golden flecked scales bristled, raised and then Rhaegal's powerful body gave a shudder as his wings spread. The roaring beasts pushed themselves from the mountain's ledge, their roaring echoing off the mountains could be heard for many miles in the distance as they took flight to Winterfell into the winter winds.


	7. Coming Home

**I have hit some writers block and I need all of your ideas on how you envision (in detail ) Jon finding out his parentage, and how you see the battle playing out. Please give me your reviews on what your looking for, I may take a combo of your ideas** **J** **I will tell you I have started on writing Post Night KING KILLING, and it is glorious! How jon finds out he is to be a father! that chapter is 7 pages long, am so anxious to post it., For this chapter I wanted this reunion to be in-depth and un-rushed, non-political for once. Making you enraptured in all the emotions of brothers and sister, just jon and sansa for now, I have a feeling your review on how you envision the parentage reveal will start my writing on reunion of Arya and Jon, Jon presenting Dany to the Northern Lords, Etc, Etc. lots of love to my readers xoxo**

Chapter 7

000

They now approached Winterfell, making good time. The lot of them maybe four miles out and Jon could see his childhood home in the distance. Jon could hear horns in the distance, likely the men had seen the beasts coming now.

"I think we shouldn't land too close Daenerys!" he shouted to her through the wind. Maybe she had heard him maybe not.

They landed in front of Winterfell far enough away that arrows could reach them, evidently, Dany had heard him after all and was staying precautious, which was fine by him.

Jon patted Rhaegal's neck, as to say 'Good boy' like he often did with Ghost. _Ghost, he couldn't wait to see Ghost again._ Rhaegal seemed to enjoy his affections as he ruffled his scales with a chirp. The dragons sensing their need to be present decided to set flight above them circling the Gods Woods.

Jon got down off his mount and stretched his legs, as did everyone else. Here would come the test, introducing the Northern Lords to The Queen. Jon ran his hand through his hair and adjusted his belt and hilt of his sword. Davos walked to his side.

"Well here we go King Snow, you ready?" he heard Davos say. Jon was hoping that the introduction of Queen Daenerys would go better than he thought it would. He looked back at Dany who was speaking with Tyrion, her Unsullied and Dothraki.

Just then he saw the gates of Winterfell open and Sansa Stark was running to him lifting her skirts as she ran, until into his arms. Jon embraced his little sister with a strong hug and she pulled back to survey him.

"How ….are ...Are you alright, your not hurt?" Sansa worried and out of breath from the cold and running.

"Noh," he said with a boyish smile and northern accent, glad to be home it was nice to be missed just a bit.

"Good" and then Sansa slapped him hard a crossed the face.

Stunned, not just Jon, but everyone. Davos couldn't help himself she had a smirk under his beard.

"Sansa wha.." Jon sputtered.

"What was that for!? Well brother let me tell you! That was for making me go weeks without a damn word you were ok, NOR did I know if the Dragon Queen had murdered you yet! That was for not asking for any of MY council! Not a single shred of advice since you left!" Sansa was furious, yes, she was actually upset with him.

"And What in the Seven Hells possessed you to BEND THE KNEE TO HER!" Sansa spit in the direction of Daenerys Targaryen.

Dany whom now looked at Sansa with a bit of curiosity, and some admiration, _so this was Sansa Stark my my she was a fiery one, a Strong woman yes... yes eventually they would get along very well, Dany had never seen hair of that color, that of fire._

"You bend the KNEE before you ask anyone's council!? Before you give up the NORTH?! YOU ARE THE KING IN THE NORTH! DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STTUUPID JON!". Sansa spit venimenytly.

If Sansa could have had smoke coming out of her ears she would have, Jon felt bad now he had not realized how upset she was going to be, Sansa had more than a point they had agreed to keep each other safe from now on by consulting one another. She had often verbalized to him many times that if their father Ned Stark would have known the ways of politics as the Kings Hand he may not have been beheaded. Once they had come together again after the battle of the bastards, they had promised to look out for one another, Sansa did not want to lose anymore of her family.

"I am sorry Sister." Jon actually was sorry. Sansa lips pursed attempting to quell her anger, letting it settle.

"Well!" Sansa said with much distaste. "Let's have council now before meeting the Northern Lords, I need to know what in the Seven Hells has gone on since you left, Come."

"Aye." Jon said in reply he knew when to shut his mouth.

They walked into Winterfell Gates and he stood their absolutely stricken with how homesick he was, Jon had been gone for months.

"Sansa," Jon said with sudden emotional urgency, as he grabbed her wrist. He wasn't ready yet to see the Lords of the North. He need but a moment.

"Will you come to me in the crypts, I need to see father." His eyes were genuine, brown soft.

As a child often times Jon would find comfort in visiting the crypts and he would never knew why.

Sansa looked at him her anger could only but dissipate. "Alright."

Both of them walked to the crypts, taking their time on each step. This was a moment between only brother and sister. Jon had felt a need to speak with her, he was truly sorry for not keeping her in confidence and he needed to apologize. They both settled to the crypts just in front of their father, peering at him for a long while. Others do not know how it feels to not have their father or mother living until they are gone from their lives.

"Sansa," Jon spoke in a tender way in which only Jon spoke. "I am sorry….I must tell you something."

Sansa braced herself for the unexpected staring at the statue that was their father, it had hardly any likeness of him, whoever made it was a terrible stone maker the first thing she would do after this war was find someone to make her father's likeness in stone.

"I am not a man of many words…I" Jon sputtered.

"I know your much like father Jon, that is why I hated you so much as a child, regardless you were his favorite, too much like him for anyone to deny."

"Sansa listen please," Jon said tenderly, grabbing her hand. He was such a good brother and all the years of their childhood she had treated him horribly. He deserved to find some sort of happiness in this life that he had not found welcomed him as a bastard.

"I Love her." Jon said it, yes, he said out loud in the crypts in front of his father, staring at his Aunt Lyanna to his left.

Sansa knew, he loved her. Jon her brother King of the North LOVED the Queen of Dragons. Heaven and Earth may shatter but she would do everything she could to see him happy if anyone deserved happiness it was Jon. Sansa took a deep breath filling her lungs.

"I know, Men often do things they do not confide in others when they are in love, its ok Jon I forgive you for not keeping me in confidence." She said softly no longer able to be angry at him.

"She must be a wonderful person to have captured you, I am sorry for earlier I just was distraught this whole time you left me with everything, I was under pressure scared, I dreamt so many times I would see your body brought dead before me in just a few months, I had to hold trial against Litter finger I have just been so overwhelmed."

"I know, I know I have asked much of you these past months. But I hope I will always have you to confide in, your my family Sansa."

She grabbed his hand, it was the only thing she could give him if she said anymore she would cry and the Lady of Winterfell always was to stay strong, just as her mother did.

"Jon I will always have your best interests at heart." Sansa said softly.

"Please give Daenerys a chance I bent the knee because I have seen her, she is magnificent, her heart is fierce but Good it truly is. Dany... will be good for the realm, I need your help Sansa be by my side when I present her and my proposition to the Northern Lords."

"I Will Jon, I trust you."

They sat their silently brother and sister next to their fathers stone figure, relishing to have family back home and feel whole once more.

"Where is arya," Jon said with excitement.

"She is sleeping she has been training all day."

"What do you mean training?"

"She is of the faceless man now, of Esso, I dare say she's unhanded every soldier here in Winterfell now and has begun training the farmers boys, you will hardly notice her now." Sansa said a bit proudly.

Jon chuckled.

"Mind you she scared the shit bits out of me when she came home, I believe she thought I wanted to steal your reign" Sansa waved her hand passively.

"And bran?", Jon asked.

"He is different Jon, No longer the same, in his chambers if not in the Gods Woods." Sansa said forebodingly.

 _No doubt the years had changed bran Jon thought._

Both brother and sister hugged, happy to be with family again, walked together up from the crypts, Bracing themselves for what was in store with the Northern Lords.


	8. Aegon Targaryen VIII (Part 1)

Sansa and Jon made their way back up from the crypts only to find themselves run into SamWell who was completely winded and red in the face.

"JON!" Sam said exuberantly as he reach for a brother hug from Jon.

The two men hugged as brothers long missed. Sansa observed as both men talked to each other excitedly catching up with a few moments of small talk until Sam's face grew grim.

"Jon bran needs to see you."

"ok he can meet with us in the council room." Jon said

"no no this cant be discussed there its of grave importance he needs to speak with you only you." He said, Jon now looking perplexed.

"ok then," Jon turned to Sansa.

"Please go see that Queen Daenerys and Tyrion are both settled into a guest room, have the servants provide them with their needs and you all can meet me in the Great hall shortly, I shouldn't be long."

Sansa bowed her head softly leaving them.

Jon followed Sam hurriedly to Bran's quiet chambers. The room was dark and light with a few candles, bran sat in his chair by the fire, his back to Jon as he entered the room.

"Jon, it is good to see you." He said in a monotone.

"Aye, little brother." Jon rushed to Bran as fast as he could and his arms outstretched in a brotherly hug embraced Bran as he just sat there. Jon pulled back and looked at his brother, these eyes were lifeless now, his face expressionless. What had happened to bran?

"Sit Jon, not a moment to lose, I have traveled many miles to finally see you." Bran stated without emotion.

"You know I am the three-eyed raven now? I see what happens now and in the past, I see everything."

Jon nodded not fully understanding but listened. His brother was so queer now this was not the Little Bran he knew.

Taking everyone off guard the door barreled open, forgetting all courtesies, well frankly Arya didn't care.

"JON!" Arya cried running to him, Jon with his arms outstretched. Held her fiercely, silent tears streaming down her face. Jon pulled her away from him momentarily.

"Arya." Jon said in shock. She ran to him, colliding and he held her tightly. His little sister he thought he would never see again.

"You got taller!" he said with a smile on his face, the kind that crinkled his eyes, tears threatening to brim over. "Gods I have missed you little sister." He picked her up as he used to as a child and twirled her in his arms. They both laughed for the first time in many years, a laugh that filled their hearts with much joy. For it had been six years since they have seen each other. 6 years and only 3 out of the 6 siblings were left alive. It is not very often that Starks receive happiness in their lives and some would say it always comes with a price.

"Yes, I am!" Arya giggled punching him in the chest playfully. "What did you think i wouldn't grow you git?. The both laughed.

"I have so much to tell you we must practice our swords fighting soon I think you will be surprised on how well I have gotten, likely to even best you now!"

"how are you, you must tell me everything!" Arya exclaimed.

"Aye little wolf I will, in due time, first I must speak to the Northern Lords." He held her tightly not wanting to let her go, finally he had three of his siblings alive and well.

Bran interrupting their long awaited with a cough, "Jon we still need to speak with you, alone."

Jon had completely forgotten how Samwell and Bran were in the room.

"Aye ,yes, well anything you need to say you can say in front of Arya as well." Jon said as he sat. Arya next to him.

"Jon, I recently have been made aware that you are not a bastard." Bran said bluntly, time was of the essence.

"What?!..what are you talking about?" Jon said aghast. Arya beside him cried out disbelief.

"You mean father married another? He had two wifes?!, You are wrong that's not father." Arya was conflicted.

"You are not my brother you are my cousin, Ned Stark is not your father…he was your uncle," Bran didn't stop, nor pause continued.

"You are the true born son of my aunt Lyanna Stark, Ned Starks sister." Jon's face went white, though Bran persisted.

Arya could not believe her ears _her brother wasn't her brother? But her cousin this whole time her father had made him be treated as a bastard, that is Cruel why would father do that?_

"That doesn't seem right, father would have then gave Jon the Stark name." Arya said aloud.

"There were rumors that you are aware of growing up we heard the same one's that our aunt, your mother was kidnapped and raped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen at the time. All the rumors are incorrect. They were in love Rhaegar and Lyanna, she ran off with him, she was betrothed to Robert Baratheon at the time and she did not love Robert she loved Rhaegar. They met in secret and were married in secret by a Maester , You were born in Dorn in the Tower of Joy, it was there that Ned Stark my father found your mother on her death bed just giving birth to you. I have seen all of this in a vision and same has uncovered documentation of their secret marriage. Lyanna lay in the tower of Joy vowing Ned to swear to protect you, for if Robert Baratheon knew you were a Targaryen he would have you murdered. So, Ned Stark brought you back to Winterfell as his bastard, no one ever knew he told no one not even my mother."

"Gods." Arya said aloud, looking at Jon who was pale as his Direwolf Ghost who had trotted in and sat beside Jon. Jon had not even Noticed.

Jon's face had lost all color, he sat lifeless as though someone had knocked the wind from his body. His entire life was a lie, he was never a bastard he was a stark he had been a stark this whole time. How could Ned lie to him? Ned Stark the man he loved and admired his father was not his father, how could that be, he was most like his father out of all of his children.

"Jon, Lyanna gave Ned your real name as she was dying, Your name is Aegon Targaryen you are the true born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, and you are the True Heir to the Iron throne and the Seven Kingdoms."

No one said a word, the room was quiet. Jon in disbelief.

 _His mother all this time he had thought his mother was a Whore. Of course Ned would not have fathered a bastard, he had grew up hearing others say that was not Ned's way. Yet, Yet Ned kept this secret from even him._

Jon then remembered their last conversation, Ned's words…

" _When I see you again, I will tell you about your mother I will tell you everything."_

His name wasn't Jon it was Aegon? No… what?

"Where is it?" Jon said to bran.

"Where is what ?," Bran questioned him.

"The proof, the proof of their secret wedding." Jon stated numbly.

"It's here!" SamWell said eagerly handing Jon the Maester's Record book pointing adamantly at the recorded writing.

Jon reach for it read it and sat there, unable to say anything. Arya peered over his shoulder reading the script. _It was true, Bran was not lying. This was real._

Arya of course knew why Jon was so quiet, he was taking in the fact that the man they had both loved fiercely was Not his father. Arya had always known Jon wanted more than anything to be made a true born Stark son of Ned.

Bran said, "You are the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen, you are the true King of the Seven Kingdoms this means your claim has stronger purpose than Daenerys's."

"I Don't Want Any Throne!" Jon said in frustration, angry he was so mad for being lied to. _How could his father not tell him this? Not tell him that he was a Stark his entire life._

 _Ned Stark is not your father...the single thought that wouldn't escape his mind._

With that Jon stormed out of the room, everything he had ever known had come crashing down around him. He had always wanted to be a Stark, true born, and now that he was he was ashamed, ashamed that he was a Targaryen because he knew now that the Northern Lords would never trust him again. Jon was sickened by all of his thoughts, that meant Dany was his Aunt that he had sex with his Aunt, he had no idea what to do with this information.

Arya had half a mind to follow him but she knew Jon, He needed to let this sink in. She watched him storm down the hallway, if she knew her brother still the hardest part he would have would be accepting that Ned was not his trueborn father. Regardless Jon would always remain her brother at heart now and always. Nothing would change that.

000

Jon paced in his room attempting to cool down, and a knock soon followed behind him on his door.

"What? Who is it!", Jon said in aggravation.

"It's me," She said pausing before opening the door. There stood Dany, quickly stepping into his room and shutting the door Jon stood brooding by his window. He looked at her now and he didn't know what to say _how does one say I am your nephew?_ After everything they have shared.

"What's Wrong are you Ok?" she asked gently.

"I need to be left alone." He said harshly.

Dany didn't back down, "We must speak with your Northern Lords soon, I know your worried about the Night King but we will defeat them Jon."

Jon shook his head and she had no Idea, wait until he told her. She would not be happy.

Dany hesitated and then began walking back to the door to leave because she sensed Jon needed time alone.

"Sit Down." He commanded and Dany turned to face him seeing pain in his face. Dany wanted to tell him no that she wouldn't be spoken to like that but she could tell that something was bothering him that he needed to say something so reluctantly she sat on the nearest chair. Jon still stood pacing and he didn't face her. Then he turned his black eyes into her violet ones, Targaryen's took their family as lovers even wed them he already knew this, but he was conflicted because Starks do not. This would bring shame, Sansa and Arya would not approve and the Northern Lords. There would be talk so much talk.

And then he told her everything that Bran had just moments ago. Her face blank, pale, paler than usual the rose in her cheeks had disappeared she appeared very, unsettled, many emotions passed her face.

"You are the Trueborn, Rightful Heir to the Iron Throne." She stated without emotion.

"I don't Care about the GOD DAMNED THRONE!" he yelled, full of anger.

"You can HAVE YOUR THRONE, take it I do not want it, what I want is to defeat the Night King and his army, life in peace in the North."

Jon's anger had gotten the better of him. It settled between them in the room.

"Your Claim is stronger than mine." Dany said wistfully and sad. "This whole time I thought I was the last Targaryen."

"My father may have been your Brother," Jon spit venomously at her, "But I am more a Stark than anything, My true father will always be Ned Stark, I am a Son of the North."

Dany's heart was breaking with his every word, inside she was shocked but so unbelievably happy that he was her Blood, Blood of my Blood. He was angry, and any love she had once thought she had seen in his eyes towards her before was now gone. He did not want he in his life that he was making very clear now.

 _They were aunt and uncle._ Hours ago they were in love, and now now he was no longer hers.

Dany's mind realed she would never beable to convince Jon that what they shared between them was innocent, love, true love, he would see it as something else something unspeakable.

She kept herself composed she was a Queen, a Queen did not need love, only those to rule over.

"I will give you what you wish." She stated numbly

"What are you talking about?" he spat at her.

"You wish to be left alone, You do not wish to occupy the Iron Throne, I cannot however take the Iron Throne without giving you Blood of my Blood something in return. For as angry as you are right now I am happy to once again have family." She stated to him softly, holding back her tears for him not to see.

"I will only rule over 6 Kingdoms not 7, I will make the North independent, actually you can make the North independent, you are already a King. You have bent the knee but things have changed after this News." Dany said.

"You would do that?" Jon said disbelieving her. This saddened her for She wished he knew she wanted only happiness for him.

"Yes, you are My brother's son, you are a King, you must rule over a Kingdom and the one you choose is the North, I will give you the North, and we will present this to your council when you are ready I will give you a few moments and see you down in the Great Hall." She stated.

Queen Daenerys with those words left Jon Snow…a Snow no longer now Ageon Targaryen alone in his room. When Dany shut the door, and walked down the stairs the hot tears of angry, disappointment poured down her cheeks. Dany gasped through her sobs attempting to muffle them so no one would hear the Queen's heart breaking.


	9. Aegon Targaryen VIII (part 2)

**OHH ?so you have emotions when reading this! good I am glad your angry at Jon, means my writing is getting under your skin, but frankly in real life finding this out someone is allowed to have these feelings anger and taking it out on the wrong person. I wanted you to feel these emotions I had every intention of it. I wouldn't be doing a good job if I wasn't provoking emotion out of you, are you ready? Good buckle up. Here we go.**

000

Jon had left his room making his way to the Great Hall where everyone was awaiting his presence after many long months away. Sadly, though he was not greeting them with news that they would enjoy hearing. Jon entered the Great Hall he glanced at the table to his left ahead of him where Sansa and Bran sat quietly. Jon saw Sansa's worried face surely, she didn't know about his parentage before him and Bran who was emotionless blank. Jon's eyes caught Dany's for just a moment and he saw her eyes were red from crying. He couldn't help himself the moment she had come into his room after he had just found out about his parentage she had seen the worst side of him the side he never shows.

 _Gods I hurt her_. Then he felt a heat wash over him as her eyes lingered with his, how could we still love her like this even now. Feeling shameful he looked away from her.

Jon looked around the room and heard hoots and hollers of…" its good to see you King Snow! Back in the North he is!"

Sansa sat waiting for it to all come crashing down waiting for Jon to admit he bent the knee to Queen Daenerys that he was in love with the Queen as he just told her not an hour ago in the crypts in private. She was waiting for Jon to inform the Lords he had demoted himself back to Warden of the North.

Then Jon spoke his strong northern accent bounding against the stone walls.

"It is good to be home, but we are not home free yet I fear I do not come with you with happy news one of which I'm sure you have already heard of and one of which I have only become aware moments before greeting you."

Jon braced himself "the Night King makes great headway to us he has destroyed Karhold he will be here within days maybe tomorrow I cannot say except for us to be ready to fight to the death."

Silence hit the halls suffocating them "the Night King has hundreds of thousands in his army and he now has the greatest threat to us if all he has killed one of Daenerys dragons, he now rides and commands an undead dragon".

Cries of disbelieve around him, he spoke louder "I will introduce you now to Queen Daenerys Targaryen rightful heir to the iron throne she has come far and save many lives overcome many obstacles to claim her birthright, before meeting you today I had given up my claim to the North because I believe she will make a good Queen for our kingdom she wants peace and she is a better choice than cersei, our only choice" Jon stated.

Dany was so confused by his words was this all show or how he truest still felt? "Moments ago, I found out some news of myself," Jon paused his audience now eager.

"Lyanna Stark was my mother, I found out that my mother was not kidnapped, not rapped as history has whispered to us. Lyanna was betrothed to Robert Baratheon, she was not in love with him but with another, she ran off with him and married him in secret." Jon couldn't believe the words that he was just going to say out loud.

"Lyanna Stark Wed Rheagar Targaryen after he had his first married annulled, Lyanna is my mother and Rhaegar Targaryen ….is my father."

Gasps, shocked cries of disbelief, outrage filled the Great Hall.

Jon knew this was coming, he looked at Sansa…nope the look on her face told him that she did not know before he did.

Lord Glover said, "What is this nonsense you are no Targaryen!"

Bran broke his silence, "This is not non-sense Lord Glover, Jon's real name is Aegon Targaryen, he is the Heir to the Iron Throne, he is trueborn and he is a Stark, he has always been a Stark he was never a bastard, I saw this information because I am the Three-eyed raven, I saw Rhaegar wed Lyanna, SamWell Tarly has proof of Jon's true born parentage. Ned Stark hid this secret to keep my cousin safe."

Jon heard him say _MY cousin._ That hurt, to Jon Bran would always be his brother.

"Lord Glover, I am aware that this news is hard to take in I have yet to wrap my head around it myself, once you said that a Targaryen cannot be trusted, Well I am a Targaryen so fate has it I am also a Stark, all my life all I have ever wanted was to be a Stark, not a bastard but a Stark, now I am."

"I never wanted to be King, you all offered this great responsibility on me and I accepted it, I accepted it because I love my Home, Winterfell the North is my Home." Jon was standing in the isle between the Lords walking up and down now looking at the Lords faces.

"I do not want to be the King of the Iron Throne, Daenerys has earned that right on her own and I support her claim."

Then Jon didn't expect this Lyanna Mormont had been quiet this whole time but now he heard her voice.

"Jon is the son of the North he always has been, even when we knew him a bastard of Ned Stark. Bear Island will always stand behind the North. Jon's blood is the blood of Kings it always has been, before the Targaryen's the Starks were Kings. Jon has only ever been but Honest to us, Targaryen or Stark makes no difference you are our King!" Lyanna Mormont said passionately. "I said it once and I will say it again, we know no king but the King in the North whose name is Stark! Ned Stark's blood still runs through his veins. He's my king from this day until his last day."

Jorah Mormont smiled, what a strong young lady his cousin was bolder than over half the men in that room and four times younger their age.

Jon was taken aback by her words of assurance. Humbled. His blood was of Kings before his father Rhaegar.

The Lords talked among themselves and then slowly cries of agreement.

"Here, Here"

"I'll Drink to that."

"Aye." "Stark, Targaryen"

"Looks just like Lyanna."

Daenerys spoke now her voice strong, confident.

"I am Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Jon has recently just informed me of this information and I want to assure you that I have every intention of having the North be Independent from the other 6 Kingdoms, Jon has explained he does not want the Iron Throne."

Sansa could hardly believe this, this was the first time she had heard this woman speak, yet she wondered how in the world Jon could make this decision so quickly. Sansa stood up and said, "Jon are you sure? Maybe you should think about this take some time…"

Jon looked at Sansa and said, "I am already sure, I have been sure."

Sansa asked, "So you will remain King in the North?"

"Yes, I will, Daenerys will rule her 6 kingdoms". Jon said feeling empty, thinking of a life without Dany in the South, as a King he would have to take a wife. A King needed heirs.

Jon heard Dany's voice, "Jon will continue the Targaryen Dynasty."

Jon was the only person that really understood the secret meaning behind her words. He was the only one that could have children so he would have to take a wife.

Echoed in the Great Hall were cheers of Joy, for the North was Independent again officially for has it had not been in hundreds of years.

"My lords I have had a long trip here and I will see you in the morning, for now we need to be ready for the Night King."

Jon left the Great Hall, looking like a King with many thoughts on his mind, on his shoulders not only lie many wolf furs but the worries and responsibilities now of a True Born King. All he wanted right now was to sleep, but his heart was heavy. He had thought these many months

000

(Two Weeks later)

Dany met with a handmaid of the castle who was a midwife in the North, Dany had her summoned in secret. To confirm what she had thought for years now to be the impossible.

"Aright my dear now when was your last blood?" the maid Tessa asked.

"Well over a month." Dany replied.

Tessa, examined Queen Daenerys for many moments.

"Your yoke has changed." Tessa said frankly, "Aye, yes you best be telling the father, you are with child my lady…excuse me Queen Daenerys." Correcting herself.

"Thank you and this is between us." Dany handed the handmaid a hefty bag of gold. She had chosen to ask the handmaid because frankly she didn't know sam and she knew Sam and Jon were very close friends.

This meant that Dany was about a month along, not quiet out of the zone of safety, for a woman could still lose a child this early on.

Dany's heart throbbed filling the loneliness inside of her, she was with child. Jon's Child. They had hardly spoken since he had found out about his parentage. He was cordial enough of course, every day he seemed friendlier with her…she had noticed there were many times when he would catch her eye and look away. He was Kind enough to her, but before there was passion, passion that had made this baby inside her and she wanted that back.

Of course, he was now busy with all their armies reading for the Night King and had many responsibilities as King. He seemed to be handling everything with grace even under the stress, her heart wanted to reach out to him, tell him that everything would be fine.

The last time she saw him was yesterday, in the Strategy room discussing battle plans. Tyrion surely had noticed their falling out, and likely to save her more heart break mentioned nothing of it to her and for that she was grateful.

000

(That same night)

Sansa approached Jon in his study room he was up late going over battle plans.

"Jon," she said softly as to not startle him. She knew it had taken him longer than expected to accept his parentage but he finally had, yet he was still undeniably miserable, someone had to do something about it since he was too stupid too.

Jon looked up at his sister, now cousin, though she would always be his sister. They still called each other brother and sister even now.

"ello sister what are you doing up this late?" he said.

"I need to speak with you." She said, sitting in the chair by the fire next to his desk.

"Weeks ago you told me that I needed to accept Daenerys, yet I find from much observation that you seem distant from her, you told me in the crypts that you love her." She said confused.

Jon said nothing his face pained.

"Are you happy Jon?" she asked simply "Because the moment you told me you were in love well it was the happiest I had seen you in years, ever really."

"Are you happy?" Sansa asked again not relenting to his silence.

Jon Sighed heavily burdened, "Noh".

"If you miss her than why are you pushing her away?" she asked again trying to get to the bottom of this to help him, the North would not be well if its King was not.

"I don't know…" he said.

"Because I love her, I know it is the Targaryen way to take family and wed them, but it is Not the Stark way, the Northern Lords would not approve we do not need shame on the Stark name. " Jon said sadly.

"OHH for fucks Sake Jon, to Hell with the Northern Lords! you rule the North yes! But that does not mean you let them claim your happiness!"

Jon raised his eye brows rubbed his scruffy chin surprised at his sister's outburst.

"Jon you are a Stark and a Targaryen, Targaryen's are known for their intermarriages, this is not unknown." She said, hoping he was getting the point.

"Aye, this came to me shortly after I found out, but by then….its my fault I was angry and I pushed her away…now I fear she will not have me anyway."

"And how do you know this have you spoken to her?!" Sansa was rolling her eyes at her brothers stupidity in women.

"No I haven't, we have talked of strategy and other things briefly but it hasn't been the same since…"

"Good Gods how do you expect to resolve this if you do not speak to the woman?" Sansa exclaimed.

Jon was Silent. The fire crackled wood fell apart sending a rush of heat threw the room.

"I should speak to her." He said as if convincing himself.

"Yes, you should have many weeks ago." She smiled.

"But in the Great hall the day I came back and spoke with the Northern Lords…she said Jon will carry on the Targaryen Dynasty, I thought that was her way of telling me that she was ending our…she has told me she can't have children so I thought that was her way of saying I needed to take a wife"

"Oh Jon, no no, that is not what she meant, well partially, she wanted to know you still chose her." Sansa said quietly pondering over the romance of it once she pieced it all together.

"I should speak with her," Jon stood up abruptly "Thank you sweet sister." He kissed her forehead.

When he pulled away and walked to the door, Horns …..War Horns blasted all around them, loud and thunderous.

Jon turned back to her instinctively his hand reached for the hilt of his sword. Their eyes met an they both knew.

Jon's eyes widened. "The Night King is here."


	10. The Sun Rises in the West

**Ok don't hate me but there is no way in hell I am dragging out this war for 48 hours of writing that's like 4-5 chapters. I am anxiously missing my smut…and I am sure you are as well I hope thus far I have taken you on a rollercoaster of a ride.**

 _The Great war went on for two full days,_

 _how they survived will be told in many books from now,_

 _many a wet nurse will sing songs_

 _and tell stories to the seven Kingdoms children._

 _It was said that the world went dark_

 _Across the Seven Kingdoms for two whole days,_

 _Winterfell gained triumph on the third day the Dawn rose in the West,_

 _The Mountains blew in the Wind like leaves, The seas had gone dry._

 _Thus this day the Night King's Terror Ended_

 _by The Great White Wolf and The Dragon Queen._

In these last moments, all he could think about was Daenerys, how he prayed to the Gods to let him live to give him the strength to kill the Night King. The Dawn was rising in the West, the wind blew in the mountains like leaves. Seconds ago an undead had just sliced the back of his leg his body racked with agony. He had watched and the Night King above both Drogon and Viserion attempting to end the other in their own flames. Rhaegal was gravely wounded behind him from an ice spear in his wing, Jon ran to Rhaegal quickly gently took the spear from his wing. He tied two sharp pieces of dragon glass around the tip…This was it now or it was the End. Their end Jon Stood atop his dragon, took aim and threw the wooden spear as hard as he could aimed directly as the Night King.

By the Grace of the Old Gods, it struck the Night King in the torso straight threw. Shrieking was heard all around them, the kind that made your ears bleed. The Night King was turning dark grey as Jon looked around he saw the undead falling helplessly, he saw the many men he had lost. Wondering how many people of his were even left. He saw Dany he say as Drogon and Viserion engulfed each other in flames…Viserion burning …Drogons Wing Burning From Viserion's blue fire… the damage was done… they were both dead now both Dragons fell to there death's plummeting to the snow, the Night King turned to dust.

Jon stood numb and frozen…bleeding he watched as Drogon fell with Dany …he couldn't save her now… this was the first time in two days his body had stopped moving and now he simply couldn't move.

Pain filled his heart as he watched her fall..Drogon crying out in pain to his mother…Dany's tears.

000

Drogon's yelps of pain would be forever seared in her ear's, her child was dying there was nothing she could do now. They hit the snow and it knocked the wind from her, her world went black.

Jon's feet moved he willed them to take steps she was so far off in the distance, Gods let her be alive. He forced himself through each mound of snow.

000

He eyes opened snowflakes falling now, she brushed them from her face she was bleeding Drogon was somehow still breathing half his Wing burnt. Dany forced herself on to her elbows. He was dead, the Night King was dead, Jon had killed him.

 _JON. . . JON._

Dany got up adrenaline rushed through her body …JON….she ran, stumbled and ran walked …ran fell …got up ran ….. to Jon as fast as her legs would carry her.

…tears streaming down her face, anger for the loss of Drogon anger for the men she lost angry for all of this …this entire war… She didn't care anymore being distance from him was killing her she had to tell him… she loved him…she did not care that Jon was the son of her brother, …Nothing mattered except the fact that they were still alive. Both of them were still alive. She didn't care. He was hers, her King in the North. The man had stolen her heart and so be it! Jon was her blood.

 _Blood of my Blood._

Jon strode with urgency to her, saw her running to him…. the deep gash in his leg trailing blood behind him, Dany struggling to run to him now through mounds of snow, she fell got back up and many minutes later …. At last they collided.

Both exhausted from war and adrenaline, gasping for breathe…

Jon wrapped his beaten, sore arms around her small figure, her face was buried in his chest.

Both of them were numb with cold, Jon pulled her from him grabbing her face with his gloved hands, he held her face, looking upon her in relief.

This face these violet eyes; how can a man feel this much. But he did…He wanted _to say something, anything… so many thing_ …he couldn't find the words _…never was good with damn words…._ His throat grew tight and tears welled in his eyes as he looked upon Daenerys… _how does he say this?_ ….her face moist with tears, distraught with …with ...

"Daaenerys." Looking into her violet eyes, he said her name hiding the pain that was now searing through his leg.

"I love You!" She said adamantly, out of breath, taking the words from his lips as she grabbed his collar and pulled him to her lips kissing him fiercely like it was her last.

"I Love you Jon Snow, I do NOT care! So we are blood I don't care, I …I still …I love you!" She was half on the verge of losing herself in hysterics. She spoke in a way as though expecting him to argue the confessions of heart and willing him to believe her.

His chest burnt so hot with love as he tried to hold his tears back to quell the fire in his throat. Listening to her say that she didn't care what others would say, what anyone thought that regardless she still loved him passionately. _Many people may not like it, many would talk, many he may lose allegiance with…._

 _ **She loved him….. and …**_

 _ **He loved her…**_

His hands held each side of her face their gaze held each other's Jon as if searching into her eyes to her soul paused for only a moment until.

"And I you." …. Bringing her lips to his, crushing her against him with a desperate urgency to have her close. Everything he had every wanted his whole entire life as a bastard. _Love, family, home, belonging, a purpose, House name._ He held it all in his arms now. Jon's entire life he had to be strong and do things for the good of honor for the good of the realm, never himself.

This woman in his arms had changed everything, his entire life, identity.

The kiss they shared was drenched in so many emotions that they had went through the last three weeks so many days of turmoil. Anger frustration denial bitterness rejection …love…sadness…fear.

After several minutes…Jon breathlessly pulled them apart?

"The arrow Are you hurt?" He looked at his gloved hand that was previously over her shoulder, blood on his gloves… his eyes wide in terror ….

"Jon I … Your …I'm with ..your"

"Dany?" his voice worried …this was too much blood, she wasn't making sense, dread filled him, sickening dread.

He looked behind her in the snow and saw a trail of blood …

"I pulled it out…its fine…just a cut flesh wound"… her voice growing weak…

"Dany!"…his voice frantic in panic, as her knees buckled and she grew faint…

 _No No NO! …_ he now bent in the snow with Dany on his knees she had fainted. She had lost too much blood…he turned her over quickly to assess the wound…. It was on her arm not her shoulder…And then his heart almost stopped there was blood running out in a steady stream trickling onto the white snow….Jon's instincts took over, he lay her on the snow tore off his leather belt strap and but a small thin piece to make a tourniquet above the bleed.

 _ **GODS PLEASE don't take her from me PLEASE, I have never asked anything for myself, just this once HEAR ME!.**_

"I Need Help! Quickly I need a MAESTER!" _Jon yelled as loud as his voice would let him._

Jon scooped her into his arms picking her up, carrying her trudging through the snow… _Sam Gods he needed Sam NOW._ Holding her tight to him, ignoring the pain in his leg.

"Dany Stay with me!" He urged her to keep fighting, he heard her murmur barely a whisper her eyes fluttered… _Stay with me please don't leave me._

"I NEED A MAESTER! Jon bellowed, where the seven hells was Davos? Jon cursed under his breath…

Jon kept going until he could see the Castle of Winterfell …finally a figure in the distance he could…. See….

Thank the GODS…it was Gendry, the lad still alive and covered in blood and sot…

"Gendry I need a hand!" Jon yelled urgently, Gendry turned from surveying the dead around him.

He ran to him looking at the Queen in his arms, "Is She …?..."

Jon cut him off harshly, not wanting to hear what he said next refusing to hear it.

"No… she's just lost too much blood, where is Sam?." Jon ran as fast as he could in the snow holding Dany tightly against him. Her eyes closed her face pale as death.

"I will run ahead and go get him." Gendry ran and right as Jon reached the gates of Winterfell the doors opening too slowly for Jon's patience he eased them through the cracks of the gate half stumbling inside.

 _Thank the Gods._ SamWell Tarly, stood in front of him. His beading little eyes full of concern when he looked at the Queen and then back at Jon's frantic eyes full of silent prayers.

"This way hurry…quickly." SamWell said. Jon followed SamWell up two flights of stairs as Sam lead the way to the nearest room which was Sansa's.

Jon called out behind him to Gendry, "Get Sansa now!".

Once in the room SamWell hurriedly gathered ointments, herbs bringing them to the bedside.

"Jon I need to see the wound."…

"ok"… Jon said reluctantly …with the help of Sam help shed Dany of her some clothing.

….."Sam Please." Jon's face tormented …. looking upon Dany as she lay in Sansa's bed beautiful, like she was sleeping, peaceful, though anyone could notice she was too pale….no need not say more Sam could already understand his thoughts.

The unspoken words between the two brothers. **Please** _ **Don't let her die.**_

Hours went by the candles on the wall went full to half melted as Sam worked tirelessly through the night eventually having to push a fretful Jon from of the room so he could work.

Sansa had met Jon at the doors only a few hours after the war had ended. Watching him fret was a helpless thing. Despite everything all their silly quarrels as children he was her brother. She could not imagine the dread overcome him. She hated seeing him so miserable.

Jon paced the dark hallway his shadow covering the walls as many come to check on him, Tryion, Varys, Missandei, Davos, Gendry, Arya…so many with kind words of reassurance…each giving him words of encouragement touching his .. Each time he did not believe them….only continuing to pray for the best but his heart expecting the worst.

as he paced silent and brooding…

ooo

Many hours past, until finally Jon sat on the cold stone floor with his back against the wall. He was accepting this now, the worst.

 _ **She will die…just like Ygritte did.**_

 _ **I am not meant to have such things, I am not meant to have love, a woman, the Gods don't see it fit.**_

Jon thought many things over the hours…his spirits had given up.

After sometime …..a silhouette approached him. Jon's eyes tired weary ….could not make out the figure.

…..Jamie Lannister approached...Jon rolled his eyes.

"Jon?"

"Aye?, What is it?" Jon asked with bitterness. _Does he come bringing news of the next war with Cersei?_

"Are you alright?" Jamie questioned, almost sounding like a friend who cared.

Jon grunted half asleep on his hand holding him up as he sat against the wall.

"You know, it's alright this love you feel towards her. I have never told another but for some reason I feel like I should tell you…. I loved my sister…still do …in a way that most would not look highly upon."

 _Gods this man liked to fuckin talk._

"We do not choose who we love, sometimes it is just destined…if she has any fight at all you should maybe tell her this" …

Jon didn't say anything. Just now realizing he had never said the words to her, he couldn't he did not say them then, Not out loud. All he had said was " _And I You" before she collapsed in his arms_.

 _GODS_

Suddenly Jon got up, barging through Sansa's chamber door …to find Sam sitting at Dany's bedside, gathering ointments and herbs …he looked tired but determined.

"How is she?" Jon said urgently.

….Sam did not look at him right way finished putting his herb wrap together.

"Sit Jon."

 _NO GODS NO NO NO NO GODS BE DAMNED NO!_ Jon sat reluctant knowing he would hear the worst at least this time he could possibly have a chance to say goodbye to her…unlike Ygritte who died in his arms. This was it, Jon steeled himself.

"She is going to be fine, Jon I have worked tirelessly…. there is something …did she tell you?"

…..Jon was stunned not believing Sam's words, _she is going to be fine?_

"Did she tell me what? How …How do you know …why did you not tell me Sam..I have been outside all night…and..

Sam interjected ..'Yes I know…I am sorry Gilly has been helping me until an hour ago, I meant to come get you I just wanted to make sure."

"Make sure of what?!" Jon was angry, overly tired and annoyed.

There was silence in the room so quiet that Jon could hear Dany breath, he looked at her now. For the first time since entering the room, she looked …better… there was color in her cheeks and her lip. Sam had cleaned her all over her wounds. Dany lay in new ivory night gown thanks to Gilly, Dany looked peaceful. For many minutes Jon just took this site in and looked up at Sam with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Brother." Jon expressed in his husky voice full of emotion only so few were lucky enough to hear.

Big ol' Samwell Tarly already tearing up … for he knew what love was now that he had his Gilly. Nothing like the love of a woman. One you would give everything for.

"No thanks needed." Sam said attempt a lousy job at shrugging off his emotions.

"What were you saying? When you said did she tell me?" Jon asked now as he took Dany's hand in his. Her hand was warm. _She was going to Live._

There was silence Jon still holding Dany's hand…He looked at Sam's face.

"Jon, She…Dany …", Poor Sam looked to have a bit of inner torment.

"Well what's wrong you said she was going to be fine, Your face doesn't look fine," Jon was confused and worried again.

Sam gave one of his big sighs as if to give up his inner struggle, his beading little eyes staring at Jon knowing that the news he gave him would again change his life again

"Dany is with Child." SamWell let out a breath as if he had been holding in the news for some time.

Jon felt like he wasn't really hearing this but he heard it as Sam continued

"Likely I am assuming your child." Sam stated, because he already knew.

 _Child. Child. Dany. Dany was with Child. His. His Child._

… _.My Child._ Blood rushed to his ears…..his mind raced….

The boat ….the boat to Winterfell…that was four weeks ago.

Dany had said nothing.

She fought in the war.

Didn't she know? She had to know.

She had not told him.

She had fought anyway.

Put herself in Danger, put their …

… _..She didn't tell me because I pushed her away … she was probably deciding if she wanted to keep it._

"Are you absolutely certain?" Jon questioned in a daze. Sam could see the look on his face, Sam had remembered that same feeling, Gilly had only just recently told him of their child.

"I wasn't at first which is why I had to have Gilly come in"…Sam said "it's well.. its why she was so sensitive to the blood loss."

"She told me she could not have children ….wait," Jon looked up suddenly heart stricken..

" _All the blood is she still ok is the_ …?" Jon couldn't bring himself to say the word. _Baby. Is the baby still ok? Their Child._

"NO NO!" Sam reassured, "She is fine, she is strong the baby is fine, I believe the both of them just took a bit of a shock is all, The Queen will need a lot of rest the next few days most likely weeks…so it seems you may have your work cut out with you with this one, Ay? Sam raised his eye brows with a smile and nodded towards Dany.

Jon only half heard SamWell talking to him. Trying to wrap his mind around this news.

"Gilly tells me she is still early on…I'm still learning of these things with women…, I am understanding she may be a month along and…" SamWell continued rambling and Jon did not hear a word he was saying after that.

Relief flood him and tears streamed down his faced silently

Jon felt a pat on his should as SamWell said, "They will both be fine Jon."

Jon heard the door shut. Sam had given him the curtesy of privacy for which he was grateful

A good thing too because then Jon shed tears that no other man should see you shed….

Jon looked upon Daenerys which a smile through his tears letting them fall on her forehead, only to wipe them away. She slumbered so peacefully. The Gods so far had let him keep her, this woman he loved so much, this woman who now would bare him a child. He would be a father.

 _I am going to be a father. Maybe a son? Or a girl? It didn't matter as long as it was healthy._

A girl would be nice, maybe she would be as pretty as her mother? Jon smiled, leaning in to kiss Dany's cheek as he gently placed his hand over her stomach.

"I love you Daenerys, now and always."

Jon stood up to take off his furs and leather …unstrapping his swords belt strap placing it, purposefully in on the window ledge. A man that would never let his hard down not even after war, taking his boots off soaked and stiffened in dried blood placing them on the stone ledge. Finding a few fur blankets making himself comfortable on the chair next to the window, as comfortable as a man could after war, silently delighting in fatherhood that bestow his future, glancing lazily one last look at his beloved. He would do anything for her, he never would tell anyone these deepest thoughts. But for her he would give her everything do anything and when she awoke he would tell her, finally. For the rest of his life he would never let her go a day without knowing his love.

When Jon Snow, AEGON Targaryen closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound his and Dany's breathing in the room. With all his heart, he prayed to the Gods his thanks that Dany would be ok, for giving him this blessing to become a father, that the child in her womb was a girl, a daughter with her mother's hair and brown eyes. A man could never say these thing to another but to himself.

000

Daenerys Targaryen the pain in her arm throbbed, her eyes fluttered open hazy blurred vision attempting to focus on her surroundings. She saw a figure with broad shoulders carrying the weight of many furs and dark hair. Jon. His back to her looking out the window of Sansa's room.

Her voice was hoarse and dry.

"Jon."

Jon turned around looking at her, so serious, her love was always serious. He walked to her side sitting on the edge of the bed placing her hand in his.

"Hi my lady, how are you feeling?" with a tender look on his face.

"Tired, did I faint?" Dany asked, instinctively her hand went to her stomach.

"The baby is alright." Jon said reassuring her silent fears. Dany looked up at him.

"So when were you going to tell me?"

"I wanted to as soon as I had found out but we were not talking and I didn't know how to bring it up, I tried again before I fainted…" Jon kissed her forehead.

"I am sorry." He said simply.

"Sorry for what?"

"For the way I acted with all of the news, I pulled away from you, you should have told me right away though you shouldn't have been fighting in your condition."

Dany rolled her eyes playfully, "That is exactly another reason why I did not tell you, I wasn't going to let you fight this War alone, who would have ridden Drogon?" her eyes darkened with worry, "Drogon…Rhaegal." She said in hast attempting to sit up.

"They are ok, so far, both gravely injured."

Jon opened his mouth as if to say something else to her comment about her fighting in the war, but he closed his mouth, what was done was done. They both could have did things differently in the past weeks since arriving to Winterfell but they hadn't no sense of arguing about it. Besides there was something he needed to tell her before another moment went by. His right hand giving hers a bit of a squeeze, and she looked into this face catching his eyes as they looked up from her hands.

"Daenerys, I Love you." He placed his left hand on her stomach letting it rest there, and for a few moments the worlds were just theirs as they silently forgave one another, mesmerized by what their love created.

"I love you Jon."

They had said it out loud finally, there was no longer the need to hide it anymore.

"Dany," Jon got off the bed and onto one knee, Daenerys was attempting to sit up, what in the world was he doing? She turned to face him, peering down from him from the bed.

"What are you doing?" she said playfully.

"Dany, you are my Queen," he stated.

"Jon I am not your Queen, you are my equal, we have went over this many weeks ago when we discussed the North was yours to rule, you are King in the North by will and birth."

Jon more serious this time ignoring her comments continued. Dany was perplexed at this point.

"Daenerys Targaryen, you are my Queen, The Queen of my heart from this day until my last day I chose to love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, to be the mother of our children, will you do me the honor of letting me love you now and always?"

Daenerys Targaryen Queen of Dragons sat on this bed looking down upon the love of her life, the man that made her complete, the man that she had never known she needed. Her heart soared with happiness and all she wanted to do was kiss this man.

"YES ! With all my heart, yes!" she was smiling and Jon stepped from the floor and embraced her in his arms.

They let this moment settle and began making up time on lost conversations over the last couple weeks.

The two lovers stay awake for many an hour close until The Sun set in the East shining a beautiful pink orange setting across the sky.


	11. Acceptance

Jon was cladded in usual black leathers, his youthful shoulders bore new brown furs courtesy of his sister Sansa's fine skills with the needle. Now that he was King of the North, and newly a Targaryen Sansa had refused him to wear his usual "filth" furs so she called it. Encouraging him to wear furs _befitting of a King._

Jon knew Sansa only meant yell by him, it was her way of making up for lost time. Whatever their relationship was before in this castle as children it had been replaced with trusted confidence, she joined him at every council now and he valued her opinion. It had been a fortnight since the Great War, the moral of his people had slowly begun to rekindle into hope of a new and better Era.

The Northern Lords were more than thrilled to here he was the true born son of Lyanna which meant he was of Stark blood and now carried the Stark name, no longer a bastard. It would not be a lie to say those same Northern Lords still struggled with the concept of him also being a Targaryen, some though actually had said he would make an superb King of the Seven Kingdoms, openly encouraging him to take the Seven Kingdoms and the North at his own Right.

Jon of course did not want the Iron Throne, that was Dany's right of her own, she deserved it far more than he ever would.

In the fortnight since the war Daenerys was kept to rest in bed, _"bed rest" so the handmaids called it_ , had become a forsaken word around Winterfell as Daenerys was not a woman to be kept in such as a state.

Jon smirked at the thought, it had been very difficult for him to keep his betrothed in her room.

In the end with much council from Tyrion, himself and Maester Samwell Tully, Daenerys agreed to a fortnights rest and not a moment longer, she put their child's need above her own however headstrong she was.

 _Their Child._

This still took him some getting used to the idea of being a father.

No doubt of course Jon knew he would teach his son well everything that Ned Stark had taught him. Jon had admitted to Daenerys that he had never thought he would become a father. Daenerys understood of course because in honesty nor did she think that she would every bare a child again, as Daenerys had lived her life thinking she was cursed.

Cersei was no longer a threat as Jamie had killed his sister, a sacrifice at this own hand. Tyrion and Jamie Lannister had agreed to hold the Iron throne for Daenerys until she arrived to claim it. Theon had rescued his sister Yara, Queen Yara now reclaimed her people, their uncle had been killed by her hand a threat no longer. The grain that had been raided from House Tyrell had been spread among the Seven Kingdoms, more grain being sent from Essos.

The King of the North stood on the third floor of Winterfell watching his men working to rebuild the structures damaged from the Great War. The lady maids scurrying about in the snow running from each end of Castle decorating in preparation for the … _His… His and Daenerys's_ Ceremonial Vows, which were to be held in the Gods Wood,

Then would come the Great Feast…which they would announce to those present their plans for their reign and Daenerys's pregnancy.

"If you keep crinkling your forehead like that you are destined to have lines deeper than father's." Jon turned toward the familiar voice as he was taken from his thoughts.

Arya. He smiled. _Despite the news of his new-found parentage she would not let him forget that Ned Stark was his father in many ways, both Arya and Sansa still called him 'brother' and for that he was thankful._

"Aye little sister I fear they are already there to stay." He shook his head chuckling.

"You keep doing that, sneaking up on me I don't even hear you coming."

"Fast and silent as a Cat Syrio Forel used to say." She said teasingly.

"So, what could be on the King of the North's mind at this early hour?"

Jon grunted. "Everything seems to be falling into place its making me uncomfortable."

Arya was quiet, she knew what he meant, everything was going right for once. Something the Starks might never get used to.

"Yes, this is a new Era … one a new Stark Child will be born into, we must make he has a good childhood as we did." Arya said simply.

"Aye." Jon began to stride along the balcony, his eyes keenly surveying his people. He caught himself glimpsing at his new friend Gendry, who ironically was content with observing Arya a little too much for his liking.

Gendry had become Winterfell's new blacksmith, to say he did his job well was an understatement.

"Seems that Gendry may be captivated by you." Jon said curiously. Uncomfortable at the thought of another man interested in his little sister. Of course, arya could handle herself now he knew that after their first spar post Great War, but still Jon wasn't quite sure he was ready for men to call on his sisters just yet.

Arya scoffed in astonishment, throwing her hand out in disagreement.

"That's a ridiculous thought." She denied, griping her needle tightly annoyed at that thought.

"See for yourself then," Jon nodded at a Gendry seemingly forgetting that he was holding iron over hot coals staring directly at Arya.

Arya rolled her eyes and followed Jon's trail of vision. She saw Gendry gawking at her, before Jon could process Arya's movements, she had hoisted and readied an arrow and shot it directly over Gendry's shoulder into the haw stack a few yards behind him. Startled Gendry began hurriedly hammering away at the forgotten iron in his hands.

"Oh, just shut it." Arya growled, her cheeks flushed she punching Jon's arm, storming off to the fighting rink to spar with Lady Brienne.

"Poor lad." Jon said just loud enough for her to hear, not wanting to embarrass her further, shaking his head stifling a chuckle he headed to Daenerys's chambers to check on his betrothed.


	12. Anticipation

Jon had let Daenerys take the abutting chamber next to his, as they were not yet married "for Pretenses" they had to keep things "appropriate" Sir Davos liked to say. Not like that had stopped them before, but now that he was officially King of the North a true Stark and a Targaryen rightful heir of the iron throne, all eyes were on him.

Lately it was his favorite new word to use when describing them. The two weeks meant two weeks he had gone without intimacy, it had been difficult but tomorrow after they wed, he would take her into his arms.

Jon knocked there was no reply and he let himself in. The scents that hit him were overwhelming, myrrh, lavender ….

"Daenerys…" Jon stopped short lowering his voice, as he saw Daenerys lying in the tub with her eyes closed. She had a single candle lit by the tub.

She was peaceful, serene…he walked closer quietly, the ends of her silver hair lay in the water. Scattered across the water rich oils and lavender petals. Her thick black eye lashes fluttered under her lids as if she was dreaming. She had been sleeping a lot since of late. Sam assured him this was normal for a woman newly with child. For Jon though all of these changes were new.

Jon knelt on the stone floor near her side. His eyes settled on her face, cheeks flushed from the warmth of the bath her lips were plump and rose tinted. His eyes traveled down her clavicle to her bare swollen breasts watching them rise and fall with each breath. He felt his leather pants grow taunt with unadulterated desire. Over the last fortnight Daenerys had begun to show in ways that probably only he could notice, they were subtle changes. Her skin had a incandescent, translucent glow to it. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle more, less fierce than usual, filled with joy despite being on bedrest. Their child was not yet showing through her gowns, though Dany assured him jokingly soon she would be as large as a stead. Her breasts had become slightly fuller, and her appetite for him had become increasingly hard for her to suppress, still they had heeded Maester Tully's advice refraining from sexual exploits, it had been exactly a month and two weeks since he last bed her. Jon swallowed his throat dry and restricted, from the discomfort in his pants.

Jon leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly, instantly his body ignited and he stifled a groan in his throat as her eyes flew open. Daenerys hands found the back of his neck, her fingers laced in his hair. His lips parted at the exact time she murmured "Jon" into his mouth, his tongue finding hers. His hands instinctively reaching for her swollen breast, as she released a moan relishing in his touch. Their tongues dueled for many minutes, somehow Jon found the strength and with much distain, he pulled away from her lips.

His voice dripping with passion, "Tomorrow, my Queen I will take you as my wife."

Daenerys lips red as rubies, as their moments of passion leaving her elated.

Jon stepped back and stood up peering down at her bare breasts.

Daenerys let her eyes travel from his face to his thin waist line, lingering on his tightening black leather pants. She stood from the bath purposely exposing herself too him, for tomorrow she would take what was hers…

Jon half choked his saliva down disguising it as a cough, he spoke, "I came see ….how…you …were faring this morning, I know I have been busy." Jon was close to stammering, "I was busy seeing to the reconstruction."

He was ensnared, consumed by her otherworldly curves as her body snaked from the water stepping out to him. Her lips inches from his, she whispered.

"I am just fine, King of the North." She whispered dominantly. Jon could feel her hot breath on his lips.

"Both of us fine, though I am very much in need of you, its best you stay away and _KEEP BUSY_ for the day or I will _not_ behave myself." She threatened, placing her hand on his chest across his heart.

Her lips met his again and this time his strong arms snaked around her body pulling her tight as her wet naked form melted like hot lava against him, burning through his leather.

"Dany." He whispered in agony, wanting so badly to let go of the stupid _pretenses._

"Tomorrow." She whispered her moist, hot tongue entangled in his mouth, setting his core afire.

"Tomorrow." He promised kissed her lips one last time.

She pulled away, walking to her nightstand sliding her silk nightgown over her head, leaving Jon throbbing from her absence. He closed the door, coming to the realization that it was going to be a very long day until tomorrow


	13. A Wedding

Jon hadn't slept well he had tossed fitfully during the night, and today had been agonizingly long. As Stark tradition stood the betrothed couple were not allowed to see each other the day of ceremonial vows, they were to wed before dusk in the Gods Wood. Jon stood beneath the Red weir wood tree waiting patiently for his bride grace his presence. Arya stood at his left, then Sansa, and bran as his family witness. Lady Missandei stood for the Queen Daenerys, as Tyrion was in Kings Landing holding place for her crown.

Sansa had graciously presented him with special wedding attired custom made and tailored to fit him regally, for many now called him the White wolf or the Northern Targaryen, Sansa had fashioned him dusky charcoal grey leather in honor of Stark house colors. Among the grey the leather was embroidered with the sigil of the Stark wolf the exact same sigil that graced their war banners but behind the Dire wolfs mane sprung a Red three headed dragons in Honor of his birth right, as a Targaryen. Across his shoulders lay pure white fur, to symbolize the name her heard others murmur, _The White wolf._

His soon to be wife had a wedding gift placed in his chambers, unbeknownst to him Daenerys had fashioned a dragon glass crown, with three rubies embedded thoughtfully. Jon was not much in to crowns but he wore it for her in sign of respect. In her letter she said simply, _rubies just as your father Rhaegar Targaryen war at the Trident._ Sansa very much approved of the crown said it suited his black hair and black was his color.

Jon stole a glance at his sisters, they would always be his sisters. Sansa gave him a small smile, she knew he was nervous he need not say it.

He stood waiting stealing the cold winds of winter, closing and opening his fists in attempts to keep his hands from going numb, Jon heard a howl not far in the distance and he knew it was Ghost, yet what sounded like more than one wolf.

 _It couldn't be, his ears playing tricks on him._

Jon looked at Davos how stood silently behind his brother bran their eyes caught, Jon tensed unsure of the sound it sounded like a pack of wolves to him, it seems Davos heard it too.

"It Can't be." Arya said in utter shock her words barely a whisper.

Jon's eyes focused to the distance where the howling emanated from and he saw at least seven sets of wolf eyes, in wood area not far from where they stood. Jon grabbed the hilt of his sword ready to strike.

 _Of course, this would happen on the day he was to wed._

"No Jon." Arya said in disbelief, reaching for his wrist to stop him.

" _Nymeria._ " Arya whispered her frosty breath blowing against the falling snow.

Jon focused and he could see a large wolf…no ordinary wolf so large it could only be a Direwolf…she was right, as his gaze narrowed in the moonlight he saw her too.

Nymeria's huge from among her pack

Jon let out a gasp of surprise, Arya looked at him and smiled tears brimming over in her eyes. Jon knew if it wasn't for formality Arya would be rushing to her side.

Jon then heard a familiar howl it was Ghost he watched as his white wolf howled and strode to stand in front of his sister Nymeria, the pack began to howl in union, Ghost and Nymeria butted heads affectionately nipping at one another. Ghost sat next to his sister and all eight sets of eyes looked on at the Last of the Stark children.

"They come together in honor of the last stark children, they sense a new Stark child." Arya whispered still in awe of what she was seeing in front of her.

As the howls grew louder almost forming a melody, just then the snow picked up there was movement on the trail ahead of Jon. A silver delicate figure emerged. His Bride.

Jon watched as she came closer with every step, not realizing that he was holding his breath he exhaled, he could not see her face as it was covered with a silver hood.

….. Until she stood before him. Her Silver cloak shimmered in the moonlight covering a pure white gown, the front of her dress dipped low exposing her bosom only slightly hidden by a finely made metal Dragon fastened just so that it was holding the front of her gown in place.

Daenerys lips appeared crimson among the white snow around them, her blue eyes looked upon him lovingly, shining in a way that gave them a violet appearance.

Jon carefully removed her silver hood, to find that she too wore a delicate thin crown made of dragon glass and many rubies, her silver hair lay curled over her shoulders. He was enchanted, his gloved hand's shook as he reached for her tiny which he felt through her white fur gloves.

Daenerys was angelic in the moonlight, her skin was glowing almost as pale as the snow, her beauty was not of this world, something Jon might never get used to.

He felt an overwhelming sense of gratefulness that the Gods would bestow upon him such a creature, to claim as his wife, to love now and always. Every terrible thing he had endured, she had endured was meant to happened all leading to this point.

Maester Samwell stood at the center of the Red Weirwood tree, "Who give this woman to be wed?".

Missandei stepped center along with Greyworm.

"We do, as we stand for the Queen's Hand who cannot be here on this day." Her voice was calm but anxious for her lady.

"Who takes this woman as his bride."

"I Do." Jon said loudly, a bit eager, Daenerys smiled at him.

Samwell continued, "You may now cloak your bride under your protection."

Jon carefully took his white fur off placed it over Daenerys shoulders.

"We are here today to bind you in the ways of our Old Gods, and in the light of the seven."

"In the light of the Seven, I hereby bind seal these two souls, for eternity."Samwell stepped down binding their hands with a simple blessed ribbon.

Both Jon and Daenerys had agreed that they would honor the new Gods and the Old so that no one would question their matrimony.

"You shall now look upon one another and say the words of our Old Gods."

Jon steadied her hands giving them an encouraging squeeze, in unison they spoke.

"Father"

"Smith"

"Warrior"

"Mother"

"Maiden"

"Crone"

"Stranger."

Tears brimmed in Daenerys eyes as her heart run over with love for the man in front of her.

"I am hers…" Jon said, his gaze never leaving hers.

"I am his…" Daenerys let her tears fall upon her cheek

"And She"

"And He"

"Is Mine." They promised together.

Jon's heart swelled in his chest settling in his throat, his emotions getting the better of him. Their voices lifted like a melody echoing throughout the woods.

"From this day, Until the end of my days."

Jon smiled leaning forward he kissed the salty tear on her cheek.

"You are now and always for eternity, Man and wife, you may now kiss your bride."

Their eyes lingered, relishing in this moment in time becoming. Jon held both of her hands tightly never wanting to let them go, reaching with one hand to cup her face as their lips met with fervor they let the ribbon fall into the snow at their feet. Daenerys' body ignited like a spark at the sensation of his long-awaited touch on her skin. Parting her lips to allow him to entangle his tongue with hers.

Hesitantly Jon slowly pulled away from her lips.

Jon whispered a hushed, "I love you, My wife, My Queen Now and Always"

"I love you, husband, My King, Now and Always." Daenerys promised in response her hot breath a welcomed feeling against his lips.

This beautiful creature was now his. His Queen. His Wife. The mother of his child. He would spend the rest of his days ensuring her safety, providing for her, and loving her endlessly.

Eagerly they walked hand in hand back up the path to Winterfell, to enjoy their wedding feast, all the while stealing a lovers glance and endearing smiles, Daenerys eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief, if he wasn't mistaken, this feast needed to hurry he thought impatiently to himself.


End file.
